Esta es la parte donde la gente empieza a gritar
by M.-Way
Summary: 8 jóvenes especiales, dotados con diferentes poderes… ¿podrán ser héroes? ¿O simplemente lucharan por subsistir?. Los cazadores los persiguen, haciendo que ellos forjen una alianza para continuar con vida. “Si uno cae, caeremos todos juntos”.AU...Canon
1. Prefacio

**N/A**: a quienes hayan leido el prefacio anteriormente, les pido que lo lean nuevamente ya que agregue a 2 personajes mas. Disculpen =)

.

**Summary****:**8 jóvenes especiales, dotados con diferentes poderes… ¿podrán ser héroes? ¿O simplemente lucharan por subsistir?. Los cazadores los persiguen, haciendo que ellos forjen una alianza para continuar con vida. "Si uno cae, caeremos todos juntos".AU...Canon

**Disclaimer**: No soy Steph… no soy dueña de nada. Asi que disfruten mi delirio =D!

* * *

**Esta es la parte en la que usualmente la gente empieza a gritar…**

Prefacio…

**Eramos especiales, diferentes… y lo sabíamos; motivo por el cual ahora nos encontrábamos encerrados en un callejón sin salida…**

**Mire los rostros de mis amigos, Jasper se veía tenso y nos irradeaba desesperación. Alice estaba llorando luego de su tenebrosa visión. Rose tenia una dura mirada de odio y se negaba a aflojar la cuerda. Emmett empuñaba sus manos. Jacob temblaba desesperado. Renesmee mantenia los ojos cerrados en signo de negacion y Edward miraba calculadoramente cada uno de nuestros rostros, leyendo nuestros pensamientos… yo, intentaba respirar tranquilamente e ignorar esta situación, tenia que haber una salida para todos nosotros…**

**Estaba preocupada por ellos… no por mi, yo no podía morir…**_**fácilmente.**_

**Tenia que salvarlos… teníamos que hacer algo… no nos rendiríamos fácilmente ante estos cazadores. No nos quitarían lo que con tanto esmero habíamos logrado. No a nosotros, no podían… ellos eran simples humanos…**

**Mientras nosotros eramos mucho mas…**

**

* * *

**

_Ok, nuevo intento de fic y estoy increíblemente feliz…_

_Ya se, no me digan nada… tengo otros 9 en proceso xD… pero les cuento que soy como una coneja y no paro de dar a luz… _

_Tengo varios capítulos avanzados de todos los fics… por lo cual no hay de que preocuparse… xD_

_Ok… quería ver si les interesaba este fic… ya que es compleeeeeeeetamente diferente a todos los que andan por ahí dando vueltas…(créanme, es completamente diferente)._

_Y bueno… les adelanto que ellos no son vampiros, son humanos superdotados… por asi decirlo…_

_Háganme saber si les gusta, si?_

_Xoxo_

**M.-**

Me corte con la hoja de papel que yacia ahora llena de sangre frente a la mesada


	2. Blood

**Summary: **8 chicos se unen y entablan una fuerte amistad al darse cuenta cuan diferentes son del resto… tienen diferentes poderes y no son precisamente superhéroes… la necesidad de sobrevivir frente a sus cazadores, hace que sus lazos se intensifiquen. AxJ-ExB-ExR. AU

**Disclaimer**: No soy Steph… no soy dueña de nada. Asi que disfruten mi delirio =D!

**Esta es la parte en la que usualmente la gente empieza a gritar…**

_**Capitulo 1: Blood**_

Me corte con la hoja de papel que yacia ahora llena de sangre frente a la mesada… dolio bastante, si... pero no me preocupaba en absoluto. Abri el grifo de la y deje mi dedo bajo el agua helada, limpiarse mientras la sangre corria junto con el agua, tiñéndola.

Me mareaba el olor a sangre ajena; ver la sangre ajena… pero no la mia. Para mi era moneda corriente el cortarme o romperme un hueso. Yo era torpe de nacimiento…llamemoslo mi talento natural… me era tan fácil resvalar y caer, como el cortarme con cualquier cosa existente… aun mas fácil que hablar, a mi parecer… ya que yo era extremadamente cerrada y timida. Tal vez producto de mi diferencia y mis temores. No era normal.

Era mas frágil y mas fuerte que nadie, simultáneamente. Frágil porque un simple resvalon podía provocar la ruptura de un hueso. Fuerte, porque ello no me afectaba…era solo cuestión de reacomodarlo en su sitio y continuar. Si; yo era un fenómeno.

Regeneración celular. Mi pequeño y sucio secreto.

Como es verdad que era propensa a accidentes…también es verdad que me toma simplemente milésimas de segundos, el auto-sanarme. Me cortaba y salía un poco de sangre; cuando ya me limpiaba…la herida estaba cerrada sin siquiera formar costra, simplemente una nueva capa dura de piel la cubria. Me rompia un hueso, lo reacomodaba y se reparaba solo.

Si… eso era fácil… pero no menos doloroso, porque desafortunadamente yo sufria. Dolia…y el doble de lo que le dolería a una simple persona. Era un infierno.

Era inmortal?...

No tenia idea. Solo sabia que no importaba cuan profundo fuera el corte… siempre, siempre sanaba. Había experimentado lo suficiente como para saber que era un hueso difícil de roer.

Era asi desde que naci… desde muy pequeña…desde que tengo uso de la razón.

A mis 14 años, preocupada por mi anormalia, relize una exaustiva búsqueda por internet. Intentando encontrar una respuesta coherente a mi extraña realidad. Lei sobre ello, hice investigaciones y lei muchos reportes científicos. Según comprendi… cada persona tiene un diferente proceso de regeneración… esta quien tarda semanas y quien tarda días… despues estoy yo. Segundos.

Parece ser que mis células trabajan en un nivel avanzado y mucho mas rápidamente. A pesar de mis incansables búsquedas por una persona que compartiera mi naturaleza…fracase. Por supuesto!...que idiota colgaría en internet un espacio que dijera "mis tejidos se regeneran instantaneamente", era una locura… pero aun asi tenia la esperanza de encontrarlo…la vana esperanza.

Siempre fui una chica solitaria. Siempre me sentí diferente, anormal, extraña, friki, por asi decirlo. Nunca tuve amigos… nunca hable con alguien por mucho mas de 5 minutos. Era timida…extremadamente timida y temerosa. Mis padres, Charlie y Renee Swan junto a mi hermana; Renesmee eran las únicas personas con las que lograba entablar una conversación. Pero siempre salvando los limites entre nosotros.

Ellos no sabían de mi diferencia… yo jamás se los comente… ellos jamás me lo preguntaron; para mi fortuna… mi torpeza hacia aplomo de si misma, cuando estaba sola… gracias a dios cuando me cortaba o rompia algo, nadie me veía asi que yo simplemente lo arreglaba. Si… yo era invisible en el mundo.

Mi pequeña hermana Renesmee de 15 años, ahora… era una pequeña luz. Una campanilla completamente diferente a mi… alegre, divertida, graciosa, agil, inteligente, sociable y hermosa…gracias al cielo, seria terrible que ella sufriera como yo lo hacia. Para dolor bastaba y sobraba con el mio. Siempre sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Ella era mi compañera, mas que amiga. Aun asi, ella estaba exenta de mi secreto.

Cuando tenia 15 años, recuerdo que conclui con que era algo asi como una plastilina. Absorvia los golpes, cortes y rupturas y volvia a la normalidad…simplemente mi cuerpo se amoldaba. Quise experimentar yo, flagelándome.

Me corte un dedo, literalmente…2 minutos despues y luego de un dolorosísimo proceso que no me dejo parar de llorar…lo recupere…

Me hice un enorme tajo en el estomago que se cerro instantáneamente, como un acto reflejo.

Golpee mi pierna contra una pared…si, dolio como nunca antes, aun mas que mi dedo y sin embargo…la reacomode y mi cuerpo lo asimilo.

Por ultimo, luego de sentirme superpoderosa e invensible…algo lindo y horrible a la vez. Hice lo mas arriesgado que nunca antes imagine hacer… bebi acido, acido puro, acido que debería haber carcomido todo mi sistema. Y bebi mucho, grandes sorbos de una enorme botella. Al dia siguiente apenas tenia acidez.

Yo era un completo fenómeno y era un hecho que me pesaria por el resto de mi vida.

Y aquí estaba… en el pueblo donde naci hace 17 años atrás. En donde mi maldición comenzó.

-Bells-Renesmee beso mi mejilla- vamos…-tiro de mi mano aun humeda…

-si-tome mi mochila y salimos juntas de casa…

Hacia poco mas de una semana que habíamos llegado al pequeño pueblo alienígena de Washington. Enfermizo, horrible y escalofriante. Odiaba Forks. Tal vez porque aquí inicio mi vida. Tal vez por lo verde y húmedo que era. Tal vez la ausencia de sol. Tal vez por la poca población…

Amaba las grandes ciudades…era mas fácil perderme entre la gente y simular ser una mas del resto. Ser mediocre. Tan mediocre como mi aspecto me señalaba. Yo era sencillamente normal… blanca, cabello y ojos cafes, delgada, 1,60 mts de altura. Patéticamente normal. Como me hubiera gustado ser tan normal como mi aspecto me mostraba. Tener el típico sueño americano: estudiar, trabajar, enamorarme, casarme, una gran casa junto al lago, tal vez 3 perros y 2 bebes.

Pero no, mi realidad impedía que soñara con aquella maravillosa vida. El amor no era para mi, no estaba siquiera en mis planes… jamás podria confiar lo suficiente en alguien como para que supiera mi secreto y continuara queriéndome. Y cuando uno ama no pueden existir secretos. Jamás podria explicar muchas cosas y tenia pánico que en un futuro cuando tuviera un hijo, el fuera tan maldito como lo era yo. No podía condenar a alguien.

El colegio era un infierno. Renesmee y yo eramos los nuevos juguetes del alumnado. Claro; eso es lo que pasa cuando uno va a un instituto donde solo hay 300 chicos. Todos saben sobre ti y en consecuencia…estas en boca popular.

Las 2 hijas de Sheriff Swan habían vuelto a su ciudad natal… jugosa noticia, notese mi sarcasmo.

Intente alejarme de la atención lo mas que pude… no hable con casi nadie y me limite a saludar a quien me saludara. Almorze con mi hermana y un pequeño grupo de niños de su clase, con los cuales ella hablaba animadamente… por supuesto, yo permaneci en silencio. Ya era suficiente con las miradas que todo el mundo me enviaba. No quería imaginarme como seria si abriera la boca y comenzara a hablar.

Entre a clase de Biologia y me sente en una mesa vacia al fondo de la clase. Por suerte… no tuve compañía.

-bien chicos…-dijo el profesor Banner entrando con una pila de bandejas… -lamento informarles que el dia de hoy haremos algo poco agradable…-dijo repartiendo aquellas pequeñas bandejas tapadas…

Toda la clase solto un suspiro y las chicas chillaron… no entendía mucho…posiblemente el profesor había explicado anteriormente algo sobre esto, pero como entre a mitad del semestre…me encontraba completamente perdida en cuanto a lo que el se refería.

Apoyo la ultima bandeja en mi mesa y se fue directo a su escritorio, donde apoyo su cuerpo… tomo una pequeña carpeta y nos miro. Yo simplemente mire la bandeja en la mesa, junto a mis libros. Estaba tapada, por lo cual me imagine lo que vendría.

-trabajaran en grupos y harán la diseccion de una rana. Ya saben, es sencillo-se dirigió al pizarrón y tiro de la cuerda de un afiche que mostraba la anatomía del animal y los pasos a seguir… si se pierden y necesitan mi ayuda, no duden en pedirlo. Alguna duda?-pregunto volteando a mirarnos, una chica que reconoci como Jessica, una loca parlanchina, alzo su mano…-dime Jessica…

-la rana esta viva?-dijo con voz de horror

-no, me he encargado de inyectarles a todas un somnífero lo suficientemente fuerte, que les deciende el pulso hasta la muerte…-ella asintió- alguna otra duda?

-si!... puedo irme?... soy propensa a desmayos cuando veo sangre-chillo una rubia con voz nasal

-antes, intentalo… si no funciona iras a enfermería-contesto el…ella bufó.-ok, si no queda ninguna otra duda… armare las parejas en orden alfabetico intercalando los primeros con los últimos… de acuerdo?-se explico y nadie replico.

Un chico llamado Cullen resulto ser mi compañero. Era grande y de complexión fuerte, alto y de cabello oscuro y rizado. En cierta forma se veía aterrador, aunque sus rasgos fuertes y serios contrastaban con la sonrisa aniñada que lucia…

-Soy Emmett-dijo dándome la mano, sonriente mientras se sentaba junto a mi…

-Bella-respondi…

-entonces Bella… quieres que yo haga el trabajo sucio?-pregunto divertido mientras destapaba el recipiente…

-me es indiferente… como te sientas mas comodo-respondi encogiéndome de hombros.

La verdad es que no me era indiferente. Temía por la pobre y moribunda rana. No merecía estar ahí, siendo objeto de nuestro estudio… tendrían que haber otros métodos para que aprendiéramos. Este me parecía uno sumamente cruel.

La rana estaba recostada pansa arriba y junto a ella había un envoltorio con una pequeña tijera, un bisturí, una pinza y unos cuantos algodones. Mi estomago débil, se agito al verla y quise llorar. Esto era algo realmente injusto.

Emmett me envió una mirada divertido y me pregunte si ese grandulón disfrutaba a costas de la pobre rana, indefensa… desenvolvió los instrumentos y tomo con agilidad el bisturí mientras yo me decidía a hacer las anotaciones…

-espera-dije cuando vi que posaba el bisturí en la panza de la victima.- primero examinemos su anatomía…-intente sonar amable, pero resulto ser mas una orden…

-claro…el dolor puede esperar…-dijo agarrándola de una pata y volteándola…

Mencionamos cada parte de su cuerpo y una vez esto terminado, no había excusa que valiera para impedir que la abriera. Derrotada, suspire y empuñe con mas fuerza de la común, mi lapicera. Me dolería tanto a mi como a ella.

El apoyo tranquilamente el filo contra el estomago de esta e hizo un tajo que iba desde su sexo hasta su cabeza… me enfade…

-no era necesario que la abrieras tanto…

-lo se, pero es divertido-sonrio…-crei que te daba igual…

-no importa…-dije agitando mi cabeza…

-bien milady… aquí empieza su trabajo…-hizo una reverencia hacia la rana y tomo mi libro de notas y la lapicera, para comenzar a anotar…

Suspire y me puse los guantes… me molestaba aquel chico, muy a pesar que se mostrara agradable. Se comportaba como un idiota. Termine de abrir a la pobre rana y me dispuse a meter mano en sus órganos mientras le dictaba a Emmett lo que veía. Mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y el olor de rana mezclado con sangre no ayudaba mucho.

-mira… aquí falta abrir un poco-me señalo Emmett debajo de su cuello, para que pudiéramos ver su glotis…

El chico era muy inteligente, a pesar de todo… por lo cual no nos costo mucho acoplarnos el uno al otro. Yo tenia un promedio intachable en la materia y el parecía también tenerlo…por lo cual deduje que sacaríamos una buena nota.

Tome el bisturí y lo dirigi al cuello de la victima… hice un pequeño corte horizontal y por mi visión ya nublada, el visturi resvalo de mis manos. En un acto reflejo, lo tome rápidamente y me dio de lleno en la palma de mi mano, mientras mis dedos lo empuñaban con fuerza, profundizando el corte… estaba muerta.

Sentí la sangre correr por el guante y a trabes de este… solte el bisturí en la mesa y el me miraba preocupado. Voltee la palma para verla y encontré el guante cortado y manchado de sangre… me lo quite con agilidad, pensando en la excusa que tenia que inventar para que el no creyera que era una extraterrestre… cuando paso…

Unas gotas de mi sangre calleron sobre el cuerpo inherte de la pobre rana y esta comenzó a cerrar los cortes que Emmett y yo habíamos hecho antes… su cuerpo se volvió a unir y de repente… la rana croó y se volteo con agilidad… el proceso tardo menos del 30 segundos… yo ya me veía muerta, siendo señalada y ejecutada por el que diran. Emmett hablaría y todo el mundo sabria cuan extraña era, me harian experimentos inyectando extrañas sustancias en mi, hasta mi muerte. Pude ver pasar cada una de las imágenes, mientras veía como la rana daba pequeños saltos por la mesa y despues finalmente saltaba hacia su libertad, en la ventana.

Muerta de vergüenza y miedo; presa del pánico… mire a Emmett que tenia los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en forma de "o"… estaba condenada. Lo supe por su exprecion. Apreté mi mano herida, seguramente ya sana…y la golpee contra la mesa, pensando en una buena excusa…

-dejame ver tu mano-tomo mi muñeca…

-no Emmett…no es buena idea…-dije yo reacia…

-creeme, no te hare daño…-tiro de mi muñeca con una fuerza increíble… sus puños envolvieron mi mano con cuidado y yo me rendi… despues de todo…¿Qué le hacia una mancha mas al tigre?

-lo de recién…

-no te preocupes por eso-recupero su rostro normal- quiero ver tu mano…-pidio con suavidad, entonces oculte mi rostro tras la cortina de mi cabello y afloje la mano, para que el la abriera…

-no tienes ninguna marca-paso su pulgar por mi palma, sobre la sangre seca y la raspo, quitándola. Yo solo asentí- no tienes ninguna marca y has revivido a la rana… -concluyo, asentí y solte una risita de nerviosismo

-si, soy un fenómeno…-admiti por primera vez en voz alta.

-Bella…-me llamo y yo muerta de vergüenza lo mire…- tu te curas, cierto?

-eso parece ser…-me encogi de hombros.

-no te preocupes… nadie lo sabra.-dijo con firmeza.

-gracias…-volvi a ocultar la mano en mi regazo- siento mucho por el reporte…

-no hay problema, mejor que sacar un 10 fue que revivieras a un muerto-dijo en tono jugueton, yo sonreí y sentí…

Me extraño mucho su reacción… era lo ultimo que esperaba de el. Pero le estaba inmensamente agradecida…aun si no cumpliera la promesa, me hizo sentir bien en el momento.

Alegamos que nuestra rana no estaba muerta y que se escapo cuando estudiábamos su piel. El profesor no dijo mucho, solo se disculpo por habernos dado una rana "fallada" y prometió que tendríamos una segunda oportunidad…lamentablemente. Prefería obtener un 1 a tener que volver a abrir otro animal… pero bueno… no solo se trataba de mi…

Emmett y yo no hablamos mucho mas…simplemente esperamos que terminara la clase y nos despedimos…

Quería irme a casa…este había sido un dia demasiado intenso.

_Hey, primer cap!_

_Si, alguien por ahí dijo que tenia un ligero aire a héroes, la serie de tv… me declaro fan empedernida de héroes y admito que tiene un touch de eso…pero la trama es compleeeeeeeeetamente diferente, se los aseguro…_

_Las coincidencias son que Bella se regenera y que los están cazando…el resto es muy diferente. Por eso les recomiendo que aunque sea lean los primeros 2 capitulos y despues me avisen si les parece igual o no =)_

_De todos modos este sifgue siendo un fic Tw. Ya que conserva las esencias de los personajes…solo digamos que tunee a Bells…_

_**Espero que les guste y todos todos me djen sus opiniones…y hermosos reviews…**_

_Xoxo_

**M.-**


	3. Confiar en un Extraño

**Summary: **8 chicos se unen y entablan una fuerte amistad al darse cuenta cuan diferentes son del resto… tienen diferentes poderes y no son precisamente superhéroes… la necesidad de sobrevivir frente a sus cazadores, hace que sus lazos se intensifiquen. AxJ-ExB-ExR. AU

**Disclaimer**: No soy Steph… no soy dueña de nada. Asi que disfruten mi delirio =D!

**Esta es la parte en la que usualmente la gente empieza a gritar…**

_**2: Confiar en un extraño**_

Sali del instituto luego de ducharme una vez salida de clase de gimnasia… en el estacionamiento se suponía que me esperaba Renesmee…pero no estaba. Me sente sobre el capó de mi raida camioneta y recosté mi espalda sobre el parabrisas. Todavía estaba increíblemente irritada y temerosa por lo que había pasado en biología. Toda la tranquilidad que tuve en su momento, ahora se había vuelto a transformar en pánico. Ya no era mas mi secreto… ahora alguien lo sabia y temia por mi futuro; si es que tenia uno.

Pasaron 20 minutos desde que me sente a esperar a mi hermana y ahora estaba realmente preocupada.

Me baje del vehiculo y camine con urgencia hacia el campus, buscándola. El instituto no era enorme, pero si era grande en proporción a la cantidad de alumnos que había. Llame a su móvil y ella no contesto… la llame a lo largo de los pasillos, gritando desesperadamente su nombre y no apareció. Un gran hoyo se estaba abriendo en mi pecho frente a la idea de perderla, de que la lastimaran. Ella era mi pequeña, no podía dejar que nadie la tocara.

Me choque con un chico, que mas que chico parecía un hombre. No le daba mas de 25 ni menos de 22…pero definitivamente no era ni un alumno, ni un profesor. Su cabello castaño cobrizo estaba completamente desordenado, tenia ojos verdes y muy expresivos, una recta nariz y era muy alto y de complextura desgravada.

El simplemente me agarro de los brazos con fuerza para evitar que me cayera y me miro con una fría y calculadora exprecion, directo a los ojos.

-gracias-dije medio asustada…el asintió… me aleje y segui llamando a mi hermana.

-se te ha perdido algo?-pregunto con su voz suave y atercipoelada.

-mi hermana-conteste agitada mientras abria cada puerta de cada salón.

-tu hermana?... yo también estoy buscando a mi hermana-sono pensante y extrañado.

-gran coincidencia. –pense en voz alta…

Mientras yo corria por los pasillos, podía oír los claros pasos de el, siguiéndome. En un principio tuve miedo, ya que el parecía algo siniestro y no llamaba a su hermana o registraba los salones. Pensé que tal vez quería lastimarme o algo por el estilo. Era escalofriante.

-Espera!-grito corriendo a mi y tomando mi muñeca…

Jalo mi cuerpo contra la pared y el se apoyo junto a mi… 2 hombres doblaron por el pasillo y pasaron corriendo mientras cargaban 2 maletas. Eran fortachones y muy corpulentos, me dio miedo nuevamente. Esto era demasiado extraño, rogaba al cielo que no se tratara de Renesmee.

Una vez que los extraños se fueron, mire a este chico y le exigi una explicación con mi mirada…el agito la cabeza y me la negó.

-como sabias que vendrían?...quienes eran?-demande

-simplemente agradecelo. Podrían haberte tomado.

-gracias-dije con brusquedad- eres raro, tu sabes de esos tipos…-me aleje…

-yo se varias cosas, pero no por eso te las dire…

-eso fue grosero-le acuse… comenze a caminar mientras el me seguía…

Imapciente y desesperada…corri por donde minutos antes esos hombres salieron. Tenia la esperanza que ese camino me llevaría a mi hermana.

Minutos despues, estaba frente a la puerta del gimnasio de natación. Era un gran cuarto techado y con una enorme pileta. Yo había estado varias veces en ese cuarto. Me encantaba nadar y ahí podía hacerlo tranquilamente. Pero jadee al recordar cuan profunda era la piscina y que Renesmee no sabia nadar, muy bien. Mi corazón latia desbocado, una vez pose mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Mire a mi acompañante, y el asintió… empuje la puerta y corri por la habitación, al ver la figura de mi hermana desmoronada en el suelo junto a otra chica.

El chico me siguió y tomo entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la otra chica… yo por mi lado me sente en el suelo y acomode a mi hermana en mi regazo… se veía palida, mas palida de lo normal…y eso es preocupante siendo que nosotras somos medio alvinas, herencia materna. Comenze a llorar como una niña, abrazando el frágil cuerpito de mi hermana. No podían haberle hecho daño. No entendía quienes serian, pero no a ella.

El chico recostó a la chica de cabello corto y negro…y se dirigió a donde yo sostenía a mi hermana. Puso su mano sobre la muñeca de Renesmee y apretó 2 dedos sobre su pulso. Me miro preocupado.

-estan vivas, pero tienen el pulso demasiado bajo.

-hay que llamar a una ambulancia!-chille con la voz entrecortada.

-no.-dijo tajantemente- iremos a mi casa, mi padre es doctor, las podrá estabilizar.

-no-yo apreté el cuerpo de mi hermana- tenemos que ir al hospital…

-no, esto que ha pasado no es algo que le pasaría a un adolecente común y corriente. No podriamos explicarlo y en la policía, abrirían una causa… creeme será mejor que tu padre no se entere de esto.-me miro con un gesto serio…

-como sabes que mi padre es policía?-frunci el ceño, extrañada…

-simplemente lo se, puedes confiar en mi?-pregunto poniéndose de pie…yo lo dude- no debes temerme, estamos en la misma situación. Le han hecho algo a nuestras hermanas-miro a la chica de cabello negro- tenemos que asegurarnos que estén bien…

Yo simplemente asentí.

No sabia quien era aquel extraño, pero me ayudaría con mi hermana. No podía volver simplemente a casa con ella en este estado. Mama y papa me asesinarían. Era demasiado peligroso llevarla al hospital. No tenia opción.

A pesar de su aspecto desgravado. El era muy fuerte… ya que llevaba sobre cada hombro los pequeños y frágiles cuerpos de las chicas. Yo mientras tanto iba delante de el, asegurándome de que nadie nos viera.

El estacionamiento estaba completamente vacio, cuando llegamos. Solo estaba mi camioneta, junto a un volvo plateado que deduje que seria el de el. Sentó a las 2 chicas atrás y les coloco el cinturón de seguridad con suma agilidad.

-te seguire en mi camioneta-le avise mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo.

-no, ven conmigo… despues te traeré aquí para que regreses…-fue una orden

-prefiero-

-aprende a confiar.-pidio ahora con un poco mas de amabilidad.

-confiar en un extraño?-me cruze de brazos encarándolo con el mentón en alto…

-Edward Cullen-estiro su mano…

Cullen, como mi compañero de laboratorio. No era un apellido tan común y ordinario como para que fuese mera coincidencia… mi rostro cambio a duda y le estreche mi mano…

-Bella Swan.

-genial, ahora que no somos extraños…entra al auto y confía en mi…estarán bien-dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

En mi cabeza habían demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Era desesperante imaginar que habían dañado a mi hermana y yo no podía hacer nada para protegerla. Estuve absorta en mis pensamientos la mayor parte del viaje… que parecía ser largo, aunque el manejaba a una velocidad descomunal; algo que realmente no me importaba.

-se como te sientes…-dijo frenando el auto en el garaje de una casa increíblemente enorme.

-que?-lo mire confundida

-entiendo lo que estas pasando…

-tu sabes de esos hombres, por eso evitaste que nos vieran… solo dime quienes eran.-pedi

-te lo explicare luego Bella, ahora solo confía en mi… necesitamos llevar a las chicas adentro…

-tu papa no lo vera extraño?...quiero decir, nosotras somos completas desconocidas-

-nosotros ya las conocíamos y sabíamos que vendrían. No les haremos daño… estamos igual que ustedes.

-como sabían?

-aprende a confiar

Dicho esto bajo del auto y abrió la puerta trasera para alzar a las chicas…

Nos esperaban?...eso explicaba que supiera que nuestro padre era Sheriff… pero no explicaba lo que le había pasado a mi hermana y a la otra chica. No explicaba nada en absoluto. El parecía saber mucho y eso me perturbaba.

Parecía una de esas típicas películas de misterio, donde el protagnista pronuncia la palabra "Confianza" cada 5 frases y mantiene el resto en misterio. Por ahora no podria confiar en un extraño, sin importar cuanto se esmerara en que lo hiciera… primero necesitaba explicaciones.

_WAA!...les dejo el suspenso =D!_

_Lalalalalla…_

_Estoy muy feliz con este nuevo fic… involuntariamente me recuerda a héroes (soy una obsesiva-compulsiva y tengo HeroesObsessionDisorder) a pesar que no tiene ninguna relación con la serie, mas que el nombre, y el poder de Bella…_

_Como sea, les comento que estoy a full con la facultad y que este finde voy a estar con mis ojos pegados a los libros y apuntes ya que en 2 semanas comiendo a rendir los parciales…_

_Les pido paciencia, van a tener una actualización semanal, como minimo… pero eso si…_

_**Yo les pido apoyo y que todos dejen sus reviews…(incluidos lectores fantasma).**_

_Quiero saber si todos están satisfechos con el desarrollo del fic y si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia por dar, será bien recibida…_

_Ya saben…=)_

_Gracias por los reviews anteriores, a ver si se repite;)_

_Xoxo_

**M.-**


	4. ADN

**Summary: **8 chicos se unen y entablan una fuerte amistad al darse cuenta cuan diferentes son del resto… tienen diferentes poderes y no son precisamente superhéroes… la necesidad de sobrevivir frente a sus cazadores, hace que sus lazos se intensifiquen. AxJ-ExB-ExR. AU

**Disclaimer**: No soy Steph… no soy dueña de nada. Asi que disfruten mi delirio =D!

**Esta es la parte en la que usualmente la gente empieza a gritar…**

_**3: ADN**_

Edward entro a la casa cargando a ambas y llamo con voz de urgencia a su padre, mientras recostaba a nuestras hermanas en diferentes sillones… yo estaba de pie atrás de él viendo a mi alrededor temerosamente. Esa casa no era una casa, sino una enorme mansión, digna de película.

Un hombre rubio, de tez palida y ojos verdes bajo corriendo las esclaeras con un maletín en a mano. Tras el corria Emmett compartiendo el mismo gesto de preocupación… ambos llegaron a nosotros y se arrodillaron frente a las chicas…

Edward miro a ambos y comenzó a asentir a preguntas silenciosas que parecían estar formulando con su mirada. Era realmente escalofriante.

De alguna forma, no me extraño ver a Emmett, me lo imagine desde un principio al ver que compartían el apellido… Emmett replicaba una y otra vez "lo sabia, lo presenti" mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin quitar la vista del cuerpo de su hermana. Al verlos detenidamente, me pareció que compartían demasiados rasgos y parecían tener la misma edad. Tal vez fueran gemelos o mellizos, ya que su parecido era enorme, a diferencia de Edward. El señor Cullen, supongo era su padre y se veía realmente preocupado mientras intercalaba entre la chica y mi hermana, revisando sus signos vitales con un aparato de presión, termómetros y revisaba sus brazos…

-estan volviendo-comento el doctor…

-que les paso!?-ya no aguantaba tremenda situación tensa, quería que me dijeran ya mismo todo lo que sabían!...

-sientate-me pidió cortezmente Edward…yo negué y el miro a Emmett…

-Bella, siéntate porfavor…te lo explicaremos, pero siéntate-Emmett se acerco a mi y ejerciendo fuerte presión, logro que me sentara en un sillón vacio…lo mire mal

Renesmee comenzó a toser, mientras que la otra chica de cuerpo mas pequeño se sacudia violentamente… corri al sillón donde mi hermana estaba recostada y la acune entre mis brazos, meciéndola para tranquilizarla…ella me abrazo con mucha fuerza y coloco una mano sobre mi mejilla.

_Estaba saliendo de la escuela, en dirección al estacionamiento…cuando sentí como alguien ejercía presión con un paño húmedo en mi boca y nariz… me desmorone y luego desperté con el cuerpo adormilado y tenso, al lado mio estaba la otra chica, tirada igual que yo y llorando… frente a nosotras estaban esos 2 hombres empuñando jeringas y acercándose a nosotras._

Grite fuerte y salte, cayéndome al suelo… Renesmee se veía muy temerosa y sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Comprendi que lo que había visto no me había pasado a mi, sino que a ella y ella me lo había mostrado… pero ¿como?...como había logrado mostrarme eso? Por que a ella?...que le habían hecho?...

Todos se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos, mientras yo frotaba mis manos sobre mi cara… mire a Renesmee y le pedi una explicación con mi mirada…ella se encogió de hombros…

-que fue eso Nessie?-pregunte un poco mas calma, acercándome con cautela a ella, que seguía recostada…

-perdoname Bells, no he sido del todo sincera contigo-me dijo abrazandome y liberando sus lagrimas…

-a que te refieres?-me aferre a ella y pregunte con cautela…

-Cielo santo!...debi preveerlo!-grito la otra chica, ahora exaltada… el hombre y Emmett la contuvieron en sus brazos, mientras se sacudia llorando…

-como te sientes Ness?-pregunte preocupada…

-me duele mucho la cabeza, y el brazo…-apunto- estoy asustada-se presiono contra mi…

-que es lo que recuerdas, Renesmee?-Edward se puso de cuclillas junto a mi y la encaro, con cuidado…

-yo… yo… no lo se… me dejas?-dijo acercando un poco su palma a la mejilla de Edward, yo frunci el seño y el asintió mientras mi hermana posaba su mano en la mejilla de el…

Edward puso un gesto de asombro y rápido cambio a la confusión… cuando la mano de mi hermana abandono su mejilla el suspiro y parpadeo un par de veces…

-esto es serio-dijo el poniéndose de pie…

-que ha pasado?-Emmett se puso de pie y dejo a su hermana

Esto era demasiado raro y confuso para mi… no entendía nada en absoluto…todos parecían hablar como si entendieran a la perfección mientras yo me devanaba el cerebro pensando que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era frustrante, desesperante.

-han tomado muestras de su adn, a través de su sangre. Nos tienen a todos…-dijo Edward pensante…

-yo, yo lo siento… yo podria haber-decia la chica, pero Edward la corto.

-no, yo sabia que esto pasaría… pero no imagine que tan pronto. Pensé que vendrían por mi…

-de que diablos hablan, por el amor de dios!...no entiendo y quiero una explicación!...que tiene mi hermana?-me altere… entonces el hombre rubio y de ojos verdes, volteo a verme…

-Bella, soy Carlisle Cullen, papa de los chicos-me extendió la mano y yo asentí tomandola…

-como sabían de nosotras?-pregunte…

-disculpa Bella-la chica de cabello negro se sento en el sillón, un poco mas relajada- soy Alice, entiendo que debes de estar confundida…pero la verdad, es que yo te vi venir a ti y a tu hermana.

-pero como?-pregunte mientras mi hermana tomaba mi mano con fuerza…

-tengo visiones-se explico tranquilamente- las he visto venir hace mas de un mes.

-visiones?-Nessie y yo dijimos al unsiono, ella asintió…

-quienes eran esos tipos?-pregunte mirando a Carlisle…

-gente de una organización encubierta del gobierno. Los están buscando para realizarles pruebas…

-como?...por que?... mi hermana…

-han tomado sangre de Alice y Renesmee para evaluarlas. Saben que ellas son diferentes…

-Renesmee, tu…-la mire con duda…

-Bella, siento no habértelo dicho antes, esto es horriblee-lloriqueo- pero puedo mostrar cosas, si te toco, te puedo mostrar lo que quiero…

Se explico con temor poniendo su mano en mi mejilla… me mostro una imagen de cuando eramos pequeñas y jugábamos en el parque a las escondidas… yo pegue un saltito…

-si tienen la sangre de ellas nos tienen a nosotros…-rapidamente se explico Edward…

-ustedes…también?-los mire…

-puedo leer mentes y Emmett tiene fuerza sobrehumana-dijo Edward

-esto es hereditario-repuso Carlisle rápidamente.

-tu también…?

-no, yo no… pero esto comenzó con Edward y continuo con Emmett y Alice… cuando ellos eran pequeños yo comenze una investigación científica con un grupo de colegas… se debe a la mutacion de un cromosoma que cambia su mecanismo, cada quien lo asume diferente. Como ha pasado contigo y tu hermana…ella lo ha heredado de ti…-me explico el doctor…

-Bells, tu… tu también?...que haces?-Renesmee me miro con duda marcada en sus ojos chocolate y el ceño ligeramente fruncido…

-disculpa por no decírtelo Nessie, yo crei que tu eras normal y no quería que te preocuparas por mi-le susurre- yo me regenero…

-tu te curas?-dijo impresionada…yo asentí- wow, eso explica que nunca tengas marcas a pesar de tu torpeza-sonrrio y acomodo mi cabello- esta bien, gracias por no querer preocuparme…-me abrazo…

Comenze a pensar y tuve miedo de que nuestros padres también fueran diferentes, como nosotras… me parecía ilógico que Renesmee heredara algo de mi, siendo que ella fue gestada dentro de mi madre; quien se suponía que era completamente normal.

-nuestros padres… ellos no son diferentes, cierto?-pregunte apartándome de mi hermana

-no, ellos no… y todavía no encontramos una respuesta lógica a que entre hermanos heredaran esto, es muy extraño…pero es todo lo que sabemos-Carlisle se explico- es algo muy complejo y todavía no puedo afirmar nada…solo es una teoría; que no puedo corroborar.

-esos hombres…como lo sabían?-pregunto mi hermana.

-no he sido lo suficientemente precavido en mi investigación y he estado trabajando sobre esto, en el hospital de Forks, donde todos ustedes nacieron-suspiro- yo trabajaba ahí como cirujano cardiovascular y en mis ratos libre hacia horas extras, investigando sobre ustedes…cuando evaluaba los exámenes sanguíneos de mis hijos con otros de chicos normales…encontré papeles de sus nacimientos-nos miro con pena- y expedientes sangineos suyos también… fue realmente extraño ver el parecido que había entre ustedes y mis hijos…no sabia que era lo que ustedes podían hacer, pero sabia que tenían algo, como ellos…ya que en todos es diferente. Se que eso es algo ilegal y no debi hacerlo… pero quize tener copias de sus historiales para comparar y seguir investigando. Desafortunadamente en el hospital alguien comenzó el rumor de que yo estaba metido en el trafico ilegal de órganos –Edward solto una risotada- y comenzaron a investigarme. Y cuando encontraron los informes de los 5… bueno, me los quitaron y me despidieron. Comenzaron sus propias investigaciones y no tardo en que eso llegara a manos del gobierno. He estado hablando con quienes encabezaban las investigaciones y creen que yo fui quien estaba metido en la mutacion de cromosomas y que yo era su "creador". Desde entonces no hago mas que arrepentirme, se que estuve muy mal en entrometerme con los papeles de ustedes… estarían libres de todo esto si yo no-

-hace cuanto fue esto?-lo interrumpi…

-2 semanas… en serio, yo jamás quize afectarlas, simplemente estaba preocupado…

-esta bien-asenti- hacia años me imaginaba que esto terminaría asi, al menos conmigo-me encogi de hombros…- sabes que harán ahora?

-una vez que tengan los exámenes listos…

-vendran por nosotros-Alice lo interrumpió, hablando seriamente.-creen que somos una amenaza.

-esto…es…-Renesmee se desmorono en mi hombro a llorar…

-que haremos?-dije alterada- no dejare que se la lleven!-contuve a mi hermana…

-lo mejor será que huyamos…no queda otra-corto tajante Emmett, mientras Carlisle asentía…

-yo, yo…nuestros padres-masculle temerosa…

-sus padres estarán mejor sin ustedes… si siguen con ellos, podrían resultar heridos-Edward hablo fríamente, mire a Carlisle…

-hablare con Charlie…intentare explicarle…

-no!!!!-gritamos Renesmee y yo…

-sera mejor a que comienzen a buscarlas por todo el país…

-pero…no pueden saberlo…ellos morirían, no-negue

-Bella, lo deben saber. Estarán mejor con la verdad, a pensar que ustedes han muerto…

Lo pensé por unos cuantos minutos. En media hora me había enterado cosas sumamente complicadas e increíbles, que ni yo creía comprender. Había vivido toda mi vida junto a mi hermana, creyendo que era completamente normal, mientras tenia un increíble poder. Era escalofriante.

_EYY gente linda!... xD_

_Es esto algo asi como lo que esperaban?xD… estoy como loca por la aceptación que tuvo este fic entre todas ustedes, amo y agradezco el apoyo que me están dando con sus reviews, me hacen realmente feliz y hacen que valga la pena el continuar escribiendo!..._

_Se que muchas veces me acelero mucho con tantas ideas que tengo y me exedo con tanta inspiración… me hace muy feliz ver cuanto les gusta y como aceptan los últimos fics que estuve haciendo últimamente (__dedicado para quienes leen mis otros fics__)… es increíble que solo en __**10 dias y con 2 capitulos**__ pueda haber llegado a los __**40 favs y alerts**__, realmente es gratificante saber que hay alguien que se toma su ratito para leer algo de creación propia…_

_**Lo agradezco en serio =)…**_

_Y espero que me dejen todos sus reviews, comentándome que tal les esta cayendo la historia=)… quedan muchísimas cosas por develarse y a su paso van a ir sorprendiéndose tanto como yo, cuando lo iba escribiendo…_

_**Asi que ya saben, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos =D!**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	5. Corre

**Summary: **8 chicos se unen y entablan una fuerte amistad al darse cuenta cuan diferentes son del resto… tienen diferentes poderes y no son precisamente superhéroes… la necesidad de sobrevivir frente a sus cazadores, hace que sus lazos se intensifiquen. AxJ-ExB-ExR. AU

**Disclaimer**: No soy Steph… no soy dueña de nada. Asi que disfruten mi delirio =D!

**Esta es la parte en la que usualmente la gente empieza a gritar…**

_**4: Corre**_

Hacia 1 hora estábamos en el Volvo de Edward… Renesmee estaba durmiendo recostada sobre mis piernas y al lado mio estaba Alice… Edward conducía mientras hablaba entre cuchicheos con Emmett que estaba en el asiento del co-piloto.

Esa misma noche habíamos decidido dejar la ciudad para que no nos encontraran y era mejor que nos manejaramos con el auto de Edward, ya que mi camioneta era muy lenta. De todos modos, planeamos cambiar el auto de Edward cuando llegaramos a otra ciudad, ya que nos rastrearían rápidamente si siguiéramos con el.

Tiramos todas nuestras pertenencias al pequeño arroyo que pasaba junto a la casa Cullen; móviles, tarjetas de crédito, carnets. Era mejor que nos manejáramos sin documentos que pudieran delatar nuestra verdadera identidad. Yo era la única que seguía con el documento, ya que tenia pensado ir al banco y quitar una buena suma de efectivo de mi cuenta y la de Renesmee, para nuestro "viaje"…ya que nuestros padres hacia muchos años ahorraban en nuestra cuenta, para cuando tuviéramos que ir a la universidad. Se sentía terrible pensar que tiraría por la borda el trabajo de años de nuestros padres, para derrocharlo clandestinamente. Pero nuestra vida ahora dependía de ello. No había tiempo para remordimientos.

-realmente siento mucho todo esto-dijo Alice mirándome… yo asentí

-no hay problema. No podrías haberlo evitado…tarde o temprano nos buscarían…-deduje

-supongo que si… todo se ha dado tan rápido… yo lo vi, tuve una visión de que nos tomarian muestras pero… no quise ponerme en paranoica y me descuide.

-por que tu hermano dijo que deberían haberle tomado muestras a el?-le pregunte pensante…

-pues…-suspiro- el estaba trabajando muy cerca con papa. Cuando supo que había algo diferente en nosotros… reviso los archivos de papa y se unió a el en la investigación… el año pasado se graduo y es Genetista y con papa estaba avanzando bastante en las investigaciones… cuando descubrieron a papa el creyo que también lo descubrirían a el e irían a buscarlo, ya que el era el mayor de nosotros y quien lo genero todo… pero supongo que nos eligieron a nosotras porque nos veian mas indefensas-dijo mirando a Nessie dormida…

-eso lo explica-asenti- ahora los informes de tu padre se han perdido?

-no, el tiene una copia de seguridad en su caja fuerte y dijo que continuaría averiguando… pero me da miedo…

-si-asenti- crees que le hagan algo a nuestros padres?

-no he visto nada-se encogió de hombros- pero mis visiones son subjetivas…

-que es eso?-me acomode en el asiento y la mire…

-estan cambiando todo el tiempo, conforme a las deciciones que la gente toma. Por ejemplo, hace mas de un mes las vi a ustedes, venir con sus padres cuando ellos les comunicaron a ustedes que vendrían… o lo de esta tarde, lo vi hace 2 dias…ellos estaban decididos a venir… pero-

-Alice-la corto Edward- será mejor que lo hablemos cuando todos estemos mas relajados… ahora es muy pronto.-ella asintio

-donde vamos?-pregunte…

-iremos a Oregon y buscaremos a alguien que falsifique nuestras identidades…-dijo Emmett, ligeramente emocionado…- nos quedaremos por ahí, algún tiempo hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen y podamos volver…-yo asentí…

-por que nos odian?-pregunto Renesmee, aun con los ojos cerrados…yo crei que dormía, pero claramente estaba muy atenta a nuestras conversaciones.

-no nos odian, se sienten amenazados y un tanto curiosos al ver que no somos como ellos… quieren investigarnos y hacernos pruebas, ver si pueden corregir la falla. Aunque algunos quieren experimentar con nosotros y ver si pueden recrear nuestros poderes en otros recién nacidos, quieren cazarnos-explico Edward…

-leiste la mente de esos tipos?-pregunte

-si-me contesto- costó mucho no matarlos, fue terrible. Ellos querían llevarse a las chicas y… usarlas de blanco en sus experimentos…

-puedes leer la mente de todo el mundo?-le pregunte fascinada, mirando sus ojos, por el espejo retrovisor, el ahora también me miraba a mi…

-algo asi…-sacudio su cabeza, Alice rio…-Alice-la reprendió…

Ella le mostro la lengua y el sonrió. No me gustaba su forma de ser… era demasiado frio y demandante. Supongo que por ser el mayor de los Cullen, llevaba la voz cantante…pero no dejaría que mandara a mi hermana y mucho menos a mi.

Y asi paso gran parte de la noche, hasta nuestra llegada a Seattle, donde alquilamos 2 habitaciones en un Motel de mala muerte… para pasar la noche y al dia siguiente continuar con nuestra huida…

-tengo miedo Bells-me dijo Nessie, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro…

Era verdad… ella tenia apenas 15 años y estaba huyendo por ser diferente, como todos nosotros. Yo también estaba muerta de miedo, pero no podía dejar que mi hermana entrara en pánico, tenia que ser fuerte por ambas… no había lugar para temores cuando todo lo que teníamos que hacer era correr.

-relajete Ness-acaricie su cabello- todo ira bien y en unos días volveremos a casa…

-crees que ellos dejen de buscarnos?

-no, pero algo haremos…-conteste con seguridad, aunque por dentro temblaba con miedo.

-Chicas-Alice entro a la habitación, con bolsas de Mc Donalds- traje comida-dijo sentándose junto a nosotras, en la gran cama matrimonial…

-gracias-Nessie le sonrio, yo asentí…

-has logrado ver algo?-le pregunte…

-no, todavía no tienen las pruebas listas y no han tomado ninguna decisión definitiva…han estado cambiando bastante al parecer…

-como que, por ejemplo?-Nessie pregunto

-se han planteado irnos a buscar a nuestras casas, pero no nos encontraban…

-lo harán?

-no, ahora prefieren seguir esperando que pasara con los exámenes, antes de apresurarse…

-oh… eso les tomara tiempo, no?

-no lo creo, ellos están con el gobierno y tienen a los mejores Genetistas y científicos… será en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… todos los apoyaran…

-sera complicado…-susurre…

-relajense…no pasara nada sin que yo lo vea…seremos precavidos…

Asentí junto con Nessie y me quede pensante. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y tenia muchos cavos sueltos por atar, era agobiante pensar en lo cerca que estábamos de la muerte por el simple hecho de no ser como el resto; algo que al fin y al cabo nosotros no habíamos elegido nunca.

Me puse de pie y me dirigi a la puerta…

-no comeras con nosotras?-pregunto Alice…

-ire a un kiosko por cigarrillos…-les avise, ellas asintieron…

Sali de la habitación 87 y baje del segundo nivel en el que nos encontrábamos, hacia la calle. Compre cigarrillos en una gasolinera que quedaba a unas cuadras y cuando volvi, me sente en la ascera a fumar…

-en que piensas?-pregunto una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas…

-dimelo tu, lector de mentes…-dije socarronamente, botando el humo del cigarrillo…

-mm… no puedo-se sento junto a mi… lo mire…

-eres lector de mentes y no puedes hacerlo?... que mal vas…-me bufe y volvi a mirar al frente…

-digamos que tu eres mas compleja…-se encogió de hombros- no puedo leerte, es complicado… tu mente trabaja en una diferente frecuencia que las demás…

-y ahora, me dices que soy un fenómeno…no es suficiente como soy, sino que también mi mente anda mal…-me rei- no sabes como tratar a una chica…-di otra seca a mi cigarrillo

-no, es solo que… no lo se, no quise ofenderte…ya he tratado bastante, pero no puedo leerte…

-por eso se rio Alice en el auto?

-si, ella vio que yo me desesperaría por leer tu mente…-el sonrio y me quito el cigarrillo para fumarlo el.

-de todos modos, no es nada del otro mundo… solo estaba preocupada por mi hermana…-suspire y me acomode, abrazando mis rodillas

-lo se, yo también me preocupo por Alice y Emmett… ellos no deberían estar involucrados en esto…-me devolvió el cigarrillo y largo el humo

-estamos igual… por que hoy fuiste al colegio por Alice?…

-porque Emmett me llamo, diciéndome que no la encontraba y que posiblemente su visión se estaba cumpliendo… preferí que Emmett volviera a casa y no estuviera cerca de esos tipos…pero no sabia que tu estarías ahí, buscando a tu hermana…

-osea que en la visión inicial, Alice no vio a mi hermana?

-si, la vio…pero no te vio a ti buscándola…-se encogió de hombros- es bastante compleja la forma en la cual trabajan sus visiones… todavía no podemos estar al 100% seguros de ellas, ya que nada esta gravado en piedra y es un movimiento constante…

-me imagino…-suspire…

-que hay de ti?-me volvió a mirar, me encogi de hombros- como funciona eso de curarse?

-te gusta el morbo?-le pregunte riéndome… el agito la cabeza, riendo también…

Busque a tientas algún pedazo de algo filoso, para cortarme y mostrárselo… un pedazo de hierro retorcido y oxidado, descanzaba a unos centímetros de mis pies y lo tome rápidamente…

-no-dijo el apretando la mano que sostenía el hierro…

-tranquilo, no me hara nada… mi sistema es bastante fuerte, soy inmune a infecciones… te mostrare-el aflojo el agarre de mi mano y la solto lentamente…

Puse mi mi brazo izquierdo con la cara interior al frente y apoye en mi rodilla mi muñeca… el me reprendió con la mirada y yo pase varias veces el hierro filoso, sobre mi muñeca, con fuerza cortándome las venas y desgarrándome la piel… el gimio en signo de dolor, mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban por lo doloroso que era aquel acto…

Salió bastante sangre… motivo por el cual el se desespero y tomo con fuerzas mi muñeca y la limpio con un pañuelo. Claramente, estaba desesperándose. Pero una vez que termino de limpiar mi muñeca… se quedo maravillado viendo que no tenia ninguna marca ni mancha sobre esta, era como si jamás me hubiera cortado.

-wow… eso es… wow-dijo el pasando sus dedos por donde hacia segundos, había estado el corte…sentí choques eléctricos.

-si, supongo… aun asi duele bastante.

-eso parece… y solo sanas con cortes?

-no… digamos que soy propensa a accidentes y caídas… cuando un hueso se me rompe se arregla segundos despues, solo…o cuando algo se me disloca, yo lo reacomodo y es como si nada…

-tu sangre también revive…-dijo pensante- Alice hace una semana tuvo una visión de tu y Emmett disecando una rana… tu te cortaste y cuando la rana recibió tu sangre… revivió.

-si, ha pasado hoy eso-me encogi de hombros- fue un alivio por la pobre rana.-el rio…-ahora entiendo porque Emmett no estaba tan exaltado cuando esto paso…

El asintió. Era extraño…ahora no se comportaba fríamente, sino era un poco agradable. Parecía hasta mas relajado que hacia unas horas…supongo que ya estaría trazando planes para continuar…

-tu y tu hermana son muy unidas, cierto?-me miro a los ojos y me quede atónita por lo verdes que estos se veian, era un verde intenso, eléctrico..

-si…-evite su mirada para continuar- digamos que es como si fuera mi hija… siempre fui muy sobreprotectora con ella…supongo que porque la veo pequeña e indefensa…-me encogi de hombros…

-cuantos años tienes?-pregunto…

-cumplire 18 en un mes… tu?

-Hace poco cumpli 23…

-hace cuanto te enteraste que podias-hice un gesto con mi dedo, apuntando la cabeza…confusa

-desde pequeño-dijo despreocupado- me daba cuenta cuando papa y mama me mentían con esas típicas mentiritas piadosas. Y comprendi que tendría hermanos, antes que mis papas me lo dijeran-se rio mirando al frente…

-como fue eso?-dije sonriendo…

-yo… tenia 4 años cuando mi madre quedo embarazada de Emmett y Alice, son mellizos-se explico- y bueno, cuando mama se hizo los exámenes y se lo confirmaron… yo escuchaba sus pensamientos y fui quien se encargo de decírselo a papa…el casi se muere…-se rio fuertemente- el ya sabia que yo podía intuir lo que los demás pensaban, pero recién ahí fue cuando comprendió a que me refería yo cuando le contaba que oia voces en mi cabeza… casi se vuelve loco de la preocupación…

-no es para menos…-suspire- que hay de tu madre?-pregunte curiosa…

-ella murió en el parto de ellos…-suspiro- perdió demasiada sangre y mi papa que la asistia, no pudo ayudarla…

-oh…en serio, lo siento-tape mi boca, apenada…mis ojos se cristalizaron…

-no, esta bien… lo he asumido hace mucho…Alice es la que mas lo sufre… como en casa somos todos hombres… a menudo se lamenta que no haya una imagen femenina, que pueda seguir…-yo asentí…

-siento haber tocado el tema-repeti…

-no, esta bien…-sonrio mirando al frente, con tristeza… se puso de pie- será mejor que volvamos a nuestros cuartos… será la 1am y no es bueno que estemos dando vueltas por aquí… mañana temprano ire a despertarlas asi vamos al banco y seguimos…

Caminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones, que estaban una junto a otra y nos despedimos… cuando entre al cuarto; Alice y mi hermana ya estaban acostadas en la cama, durmiendo. Solo había una cama y era matrimonial…agradeci que todas fueramos pequeñas de cuerpo, para que cupiéramos ahí. me descalze y me recosté en la cama, junto a mi hermana.

Intente dormir…pero fue inútil. Mi cabeza siguió trabajando toda la madrugada.

_EY!...como va?!..._

_Bien, espero que este cap les haya gustado… va queriendo por lo visto xD!..._

_Si, me imagino que las debió golpear un poco la diferencia de edad entre Bella y Edward, ya se… tengo un trauma con las diferencias xD…me gustan!=D… me parece que es mucho mas aprovechable, ya que E le puede enseñar mucho a B…jajajaj_

_Como sea, fue un cap tranqui, pero prometo que la acción se viene en el próximo… les dejo un __**spoiler:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fue rápido y no comprendi hasta estar en el piso; uno de los hombres que estaban en la puerta…se tiro sobre mi y me mantuvo de espaldas al suelo, mientras la sangre caliente, corría por mi pecho… me estaba desangrando y dolia, demasiado.**

**Escuche gritos y llantos mientras veía y escuchaba como entre ellos se reprendían …**

**-idiota!... no somos asesinos… como la mataste?, si era una niña!-grito uno…**

**-estaba hablando demasiado-contestó este, sin inmutarse…**

**-era una niña-lloriqueo el hombre mayor…**

.

.

_No me odien… es el suspense…=D!_

_Una cosita mas…_

_Falta poco para la aparición de Jake, Rose y Jazz… pero con ello vendrán los despertares de nuevos poderes en cada uno de ellos… ya van a ver… prometo sorprenderlos y para bien, me gusta mucho esta trama y la escribo gustosa gracias a sus reviews…_

_Lo único que espero es que __**TODOS dejen su review, y gracias**__ por los que siempre leen=)_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	6. Planes

**Summary: **8 chicos se unen y entablan una fuerte amistad al darse cuenta cuan diferentes son del resto… tienen diferentes poderes y no son precisamente superhéroes… la necesidad de sobrevivir frente a sus cazadores, hace que sus lazos se intensifiquen. AxJ-ExB-ExR. AU

**Disclaimer**: No soy Steph… no soy dueña de nada. Asi que disfruten mi delirio =D!

___________________________________

**Esta es la parte en la que usualmente la gente empieza a gritar…**

_**5: Planes**_

Estaba mirando el techo cuando golpearon a la puerta. Hacia por lo menos 2 horas ya había amanecido y yo no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Simplemente permaneci recostada, mirando las vigas del techo y pensando en las diversas posibilidades de ser atrapados y huir que teníamos…

Me puse de pie y abri la puerta, Edward y Emmett se veian cansados, como si hubieran dormido tan poco como yo, mientras las chicas dormían.

-ya son las 9, será mejor que las despiertes y vayamos a desayunar antes de ir al banco.

-ok-asenti…

Camine a la cama, de vuelta y intente desperar a las chicas… las destape…las sacudi…las llame varias veces…

-vayan ustedes a desayunar…nosotras dormiremos un poco mas…

Asentí y me fui, cerrando la puerta… los chicos abajo, esperaban en la entrada… les explique que las chicas querían seguir durmiendo y ellos no contestaron nada… nos dirigimos a una pequeña cafetería y ordenamos 3 cafes, Edward y Emmett pidieron huevos revueltos con bacon, mientras yo pedi una manzana. No era de ingerir comida por la mañana, pero debía comer aunque sea una manzana, teniendo en cuenta el largo dia que vendría…

-ustedes tampoco durmieron?-pregunte cuando nos sentamos en una mesa alejada, ellos negaron con la cabeza

-ha sido una larga noche-comento Emmett, Edward y yo asentimos…

-y ahora?-pregunte…

-he estado pensando que podriamos viajar a Chicago…-dijo Edward…

-y como haremos?, ustedes están indocumentados… y si salimos del estado, estarán tras nosotros…-dije rápidamente, me callé cuando la mesera, vino a servirnos nuestros desayunos…Edward miro a Emmett y le asintió…cuando la chica se alejo Edward volvió a hablar…

-papa tiene un contacto aquí… anoche hable con el y me paso la dirección de un falsificador de documentos…-dijo en tono de confidencia acercándose a nosotros…-podremos salir del estado con identificaciones falsas y si luego es necesario, las volveremos a cambiar…

-no somos fugitivos!-dije molesta…

-a mi me parece que es genial-Emmett choco su palma con la de Edward, los mire mal…

-creo que estamos tomando desiciones muy apresuradas…-dije tranquilamente bebiendo café…

-nuestras vidas están en riesgo, preferible precipitarnos a dormir en los laureles…-Edward dijo con ligereza- si bien tu no puedes morir, nosotros si-me miro repentinamente…

-no me hables en ese tono-masculle con voz demandante y fría- simplemente me parece que irnos a la otra punta del país no solucionara nada…

-hay demasiada gente en esa ciudad, podremos pasar inadvertidos-Edward se defendió…

-si, pero también podemos cavar nuestra propia fosa… también pueden haber mas agentes…-explique un poco alterada, poniéndome de pie

-puede ser… pero no podemos seguir aquí…estamos cerca de casa y será el primer lugar donde nos busquen…-me enfrento, poniéndose de pie…

-creo que Edward tiene razón-dijo Emmett, en tono conciliador- pero antes debemos preguntarle a Alice si ve algo… si pasara algo allí… cambiaremos de destino.

Edward y yo volvimos a mirarnos con rivalidad y asentimos. Era extraño que ahora nos lleváramos asi, siendo que la noche pasada hablábamos sin complicaciones ni discutir. Definitivamente me molestaba que pensara por todos nosotros, como si no tuviéramos cerebro propio.

-estare en el banco, despierten a las chicas y llévenles algo de comer-les avise y me fui de la mesa…

Los cambios de humor de Edward Cullen eran como azotes. Hacia menos de 24 horas lo conocía y lo había visto cambiar de un humor a otro tan repentinamente, que llegue a pensar que era bipolar y tenia serios problemas psíquicos.

Cuando llegue al banco central de Seattle, la misma sucursal donde mi padre todos los meses depositaba dinero en la cuenta mia y de mi hermana; espere en la fila ya que había mucha gente esperando para hacer tramites y esta era la peor hora. Eran las 10 de la mañana, debi suponer que esto pasaría y venir mas temprano.

Una media hora mas tarde, cuando llego mi turno, pedi que me imprimieran un recibo con la cantidad de dinero que había en la cuenta… me asombre al ver cuanto dinero habían ahorrado en los últimos 10 años. Me daba pena quitarlo repentinamente y sin previo aviso, lo sentía como hurto, muy a pesar que fuera una cuenta a mi nombre…

Decidi extraer un cuarto de todo el dinero que había… se supone que con 8mil dólares debía alcanzar… en caso que luego llegaramos a necesitar mas yo llamaría a mama y de alguna forma le pediría permiso. Por otro lado, los Cullen también tenían muchísimo dinero, ya que cuando nos fuimos de su casa Edward le dijo a Carlisle que tenia dinero suficiente, pero su padre insistió en darle mas e introdujo grandes fajos de billetes en su mochila.

Por ahora, parecía ser que dinero no faltaría…por lo cual no estaríamos tan mal.

Estaba saliendo del banco, con todo el dinero oculto entre mi remera y mi chaqueta, cuando alguien me empujo y me tiro al piso con demasiada fuerza… 5 personas entraron después de ese tipo, corriendo y gritaron…

-Esto es un asalto, todos al suelo!

Eran 6 tipos con medias en las cabezas y vestidos de negro. La simple idea de que un grupo tan grande de personas vestidos igual y siendo cubiertos por medias, pasara inadvertido en una ciudad llena de policías, me pareció ridícula.

La gente se tiro al piso; pansa abajo y yo pude oír como claramente mi mano se rompia bajo el resto del peso de mi cuerpo… por supuesto; dolio demasiado e hice una mueca, pero cuando la quite de debajo de mi pecho, la apoye contra el piso, correctamente y disimuladamente ejerci presión para que los huesos se reacomodaran en su lugar y nadie lo notara.

Genial, ahora estoy en medio de un asalto. Lo que me faltaba!

Me puse de pie y camine hasta la pared, donde me apoye y permaneci de pie…

-tu niña, tienes problemas auditivos?-me apunto con la pistola el mas alto de todos- hemos dicho al suelo, tirate al piso si valoras tu vida…-se me acerco apuntándome al pecho…

Quise reir frente a la burlesca idea de que pudiera hacerme daño, era imposible. Mi cuerpo rechazaba cualquier elemento entrante como un mecanismo de autodefensa…lo mas posible era que si una bala me traspasaba, esta saldría y mis heridas sanarían, como siempre me paso. Pero no, no podía dejar que alguien mas notara que yo era diferente. Mi vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo muy fino que en cualquier momento podía ser cortado.

Me sente en el piso y recosté mi espalda contra la pared. No le tenia miedo a ese tipo y mi orgullo lo demostraba. Lo mire con odio y le regale una sonrisa burlona que el contesto a través de esa pantimedia.

Muchas señoras lloraban y había una madre con 2 niños, abrazandolos y ordenandoles que mantuvieran los ojos cerrados y no vieran este espectáculo. Era lógico, tendría pánico a que sus hijos quedaran traumados luego de esto.

Mientras tanto 2 hombres vigilaban en la puerta, los otros 4 estaban vaciando las cajas y apuntando a los bancarios para que se apresuraran a soltar el dinero… pero paso; la alarma comenzó a sonar…

Los hombres se sobresaltaron y uno corrió a la mujer que mantenía a sus hijos entre sus brazos y jalo al niño mas pequeño, lo contuvo entre sus brazos y le apunto directo a la cabeza… el niño lloraba mientras la madre desesperada le pedia clemencia al criminal… un señor mayor pedia al atacante que se tranquilizara y pensara bien lo que hacia… mientras este tipo miraba con desesperación a sus compañeros, que algunos estaban golpeando a los empleados del banco. Los que permanecían en la puerta haciendo guardia, le dieron una orden a travez de señas al único que estaba desocupado y asustado, titubeando frente a las miradas desesperadas de todos nosotros… este corrió al señor mayor de unos 80 años y lo aprisiono en sus brazos, apuntándolo con el arma de lleno al pecho.

Lo sabia, no era un momento para ser un héroe o ponerme en evidencia frente a unas 80 personas… pero no me importo… me puse de pie rápidamente y camine unos pasos entre los 2 hombres que sostenían al niño y al ansiano…

-no estoy armada-dije cuando ambos me miraron con impresión, levante las manos- suéltenlos a ellos… son inocentes, no merecen morir por un descuido de ustedes… el niño es muy pequeño y tiene toda una vida por delante, mientras el señor es mayor… podrían dejarlo, no ganaran nada…

-el viejo ya vivo lo suficiente-dijo el que lo estaba aprisionando, apretando mas el arma contra su pecho…

-nooo!-grite y unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron- a ti te gustaría que mataran a tu padre o a tu abuelo, asi?... a sangre fría?...sin causa?-le pregunte

Fue rápido y no comprendi hasta estar en el piso; uno de los hombres que estaban en la puerta…se tiro sobre mi y me mantuvo de espaldas al suelo, mientras la sangre corria por mi pecho…

Escuche gritos y llantos mientras veía y escuchaba como los ladrones se reprendían unos a otros…

-idiota!... no somos asesinos… como la mataste, si era una niña!-grito uno…

-estaba hablando demasiado-contesto este, sin inmutarse…

-era una niña-lloriqueo el hombre mayor…

Aun tenia los ojos abiertos, pero no quería mover mis orbes de un lado para otro, mirando a mi alrededor…se percatarían pronto de que no estaba muerta y esto asi no funcionaba.

Pude sentir a la bala siendo rechazada por mi cuerpo y como se expulsaba, quedando entre mi pecho y mi sosten… estaba muy fría e hizo que me estremeciera…

Se escucharon sirenas policiales y las luces de estas se reflejaron sobre el techo, donde estaba posada mi mirada… los ladrones comenzaron a insultar y maldecir, planeaban matar a todos los presentes, ya que lo habían perdido todo y no tenían salida… pronto los policías estuvieron rodeando el banco y las señoras sollozaban con mas fuerza… escuche claramente como un arma se preparaba para disparar… era ahora o nunca.

Me levante con agilidad y corri donde estaban los ladrones aprisionando aun al niño y al viejo… tome a ambos de la mano y los jale con todas mis fuerzas en sentido contrario para separarlos de las armas… los ladrones me miraban con impresión y enojo, cuando sentí 2 golpes impactar contra mi cuerpo… ambos me habían disparado, yo me mantuve de pie, inmóvil frente a estos tipos mientras ellos ahora me miraban como si fuera un monstruo…

Un grupo de unos 20 policias irrumpieron a la fuerza en el edificio y se dirigieron a los ladrones… yo estaba en un serio problema y había excavado mi propia tumba. En medio de la desesperación Sali del lugar corriendo… había demasiada gente alrededor… todos mirando con asombro y angustia. Claro, yo había recibido 3 balas y me había delatado. Estaba en un serio, grave problema.

Unos brazos me envolvieron y me alzaron, apretándome contra un fuerte pecho mientras yo me sacudia llorando. Me subieron a un auto plateado y me pusieron el cinturón de seguridad del asiento del copiloto.

-estas bien?-la ya conocida voz aterciopelada me pregunto… mire a Edward que realmente parecía preocupado, asentí…

-como sabias?

-Alice despertó hace 1 hora llorando, soño con que asaltarían el banco, no te vio y se desespero…-se explico poniendo en marcha el vehiculo.

-no me vio?-el negó con la cabeza-¿Cómo que no me vio?

-no lo se, cree que hay algo mal…jamás te ha visto en ninguna visión-se explico apresuradamente, mientras sus manos aferraban el volante…

-dijo que me había visto venir!-apunte

-no, ella ha visto venir a tus padres con tu hermana, no te ha visto a ti, pero sabíamos de todos modos que vendrías, lo dedujimos al ver los ADNs que Carlisle tenia…

-como?-frunci el seño…

-no era lógico que tu familia llegara a Forks sin la hija mayor-se encogió de hombros…

-anoche me dijiste que Alice me vio en Biologia con Emmett-comente pensante e incrédula a la vez…

-vio como a Emmett y como la rana salía viva… tu eras invisible…

-que?-frunci el ceño

-no lo se… no te puede ver… no te puedo leer… parece ser que de nosotros solo tu hermana puede influir en ti y debe de ser por la sangre-dijo frunciendo el ceño y con la vista fija a la carretera, realmente se veía molesto…

-crees que haya algo mal conmigo, para que no puedas leer mi mente y Alice verme en sus visiones?

-no lo se, lo ignoro-se encogió de hombros…

-esto es extraño…-susurre, tomandome la cabeza-y los demás?-pregunte limpiándome las lagrimas

-siguen en el motel… están preocupados, preferí venir solo.-se explico

-gracias…

-no hay problema… te duele algo?...las balas te han traspasado?

-estoy bien, apenas las sentí, creo que estaba mas asustada que otra cosa…-reflexione mientras me quitaba una bala del pantalón y otra de mi camiseta- he sido tan idiota-golpee mi cabeza contra el asiento.

-no digas eso… has sido valiente-me corrigio

-no Edward, he sido estúpida. Me he puesto en evidencia, cuando todos vean que no estoy, a pesar de haber recibido 3 balazos, cuando analicen mi sangre… todo el país me buscara-me lamente…

-se te olvida que ya lo están haciendo…

-no puedo creer como fui tan obvia!-me reprendi…

-esta bien Bella, estamos juntos en esto… todos.-me miro a los ojos y me dio tranquilidad…su mano busco la mia, hasta encontrarla y apretarla con intensidad- si uno cae, caeremos todos…

-no, no puedo-negue- será mejor que ustedes se vayan… van a saber que estoy con ustedes y será peor…

-no Bella, no-dijo en tono alto y de impaciencia- no te dejare sola, no te dejaremos sola-se corrijio- eres como nosotros, no estaras sola. Somos un equipo.-me recordó. A través de nuestras manos, se hicieron presentes unos cuantos choques eléctricos. Ambos lo debimos de sentir, ya que dimos un respingo y nos soltamos…

Sentí un escalofrio recorrerme la columna y me estremeci. Estaba demasiado agradecida con sus palabras. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí que formaba parte de algo bueno y grande. Que no estaría sola, que realmente podía confiar en algo o alguien. Solo asentí y volvi a mirar al frente.

Estaba muy cansada y tenia muchísimo sueño, junto a unas profundas ganas de ducharme para lavar la sangre que cubria mi cuerpo. Parecía una recién salida de la película la masacre de Texas…

___________________________________

_Okas dokas… _

_Les gusto el cap?... un poco de acción no viene mal, no?_

_No se si lo notaron, Edward comienza a enojarse por no tener efecto en Bella y Bella parece albergar otros poderes…_

_**El próximo cap va a ser revelador… van a ver…**_

_Por ahora, gracias por tantos reviews y espero que este cap les guste…_

_**Llegamos a las 110 firmas?**_

_Que dicen?_

_Las merezco o no?_

_=)_

_**Gracias por todos los reviews=D!**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	7. Miami

**Summary: **8 chicos se unen y entablan una fuerte amistad al darse cuenta cuan diferentes son del resto… tienen diferentes poderes y no son precisamente superhéroes… la necesidad de sobrevivir frente a sus cazadores, hace que sus lazos se intensifiquen. AxJ-ExB-ExR. AU

**Disclaimer**: No soy Steph… no soy dueña de nada. Asi que disfruten mi delirio =D!

___________________________________

**Esta es la parte en la que usualmente la gente empieza a gritar…**

_**6: Miami**_

Alice se había encargado de comprar ropa para todos; ya que la noche que nos fuimos no tuvimos tiempo para empacar y ahora hacia 2 dias vestíamos la misma ropa. Juntamos el dinero e hicimos un fondo común para ropa y comida…ahora nuestras maletas estaban desbordando de ropa y teníamos suficiente comida para una semana. La noticia de mi "resurreccion" luego del asalto en el banco, no existió jamás… por lo cual nosotros no parábamos de sacar conclusiones sobre el asunto.

Había pasado un dia desde entonces y nosotros ya habíamos solucionado unos cuantos asuntos, como la gasolina, nuestra vestimenta y la comida que necesitábamos… también habíamos obtenido identificaciones falsas, cosa que nos costo una muy buena suma de dinero. Jamás crei que aquello fuera tan costozo.

Ahora todos habíamos cambiado nuestros nombres… Edward era Anthony Masen, Alice era Mary Brandon, Emmett se llamaba Evan McCarty, Renesme era Vanessa Dwyer y yo Marie Black. En mi opinión era un poco ridículo que tuviéramos todos diferentes apellidos ya que era una obviedad que Emmett y Alice eran hermanos y el parecido entre Renesmee y yo era indudable, lo único que nos diferenciaba a la una de la otra era el formato de los labios y el color de cabello ya que el mio era castaño caoba y el suyo era un castaño claro. Edward pasaba desapercibido de sus hermanos, ya que sus ojos, su cabello y su nariz eran completamente diferentes. Pero de todos modos, era mejor que tuviéramos diferentes apellidos.

Ahora estábamos en el auto de Edward, hablando tranquilamente mientras íbamos por la carretera, sin rumbo definido. En este momento preferíamos dar vueltas de un pueblo a otro intentando no quedarnos mucho tiempo en un determinado sitio.

Paramos a almorzar en un pequeño bar junto a una estación de servicio y ordenamos nuestra comida. Serian las 3pm y aun no habíamos comido, al no encontrar un lugar donde parar…

-hable con papa-dijo Edward viniendo de afuera y sentándose con nosotros en la mesa…

-paso algo?-lo mire con miedo…

-no, no han ido por nosotros y ya hablo con Charlie…

-que dijo?-Renesmee se cubrió el rostro…

-esta increíblemente preocupado. Pero ayer estuvo gran parte del dia explicándole que era lo que había pasado y mostrándole a el y a Renee pruebas de adn. No están enojados, si un tanto preocupados… dije que mas tarde ustedes llamarían para hablar con ellos…-yo asentí

-gracias-dije y el agito la cabeza.

Comimos tranquilamente, mientras intercambiábamos opiniones. En estos últimos 3 dias habíamos logrado acercarnos bastante y comprendi que los hermanos Cullen eran realmente sencillos y buena gente, Nessie y yo podíamos confiar en ellos sin cuidado. Edward me lo demostró el mismo dia que fue a buscarme al banco, el lo hacia desinteresadamente, sin nada a cambio… simplemente porque estábamos compartiendo la misma desgracia. Emmett aun en este momento, no perdia la sonrisa y las ganas de seguir adelante. Mientras que Alice era sumamente alegre y brindada, se exedia en inteligencia y era sumamente atenta… "Lo se, nosotras seremos muy amigas, lo he visto" nos dijo a Renesmee y a mi, que solo pudimos reir frente a su confianza. Mi hermana ahora estaba un poco mas relajada, por suerte…luego del susto que tuvo con el acontecimiento en el banco, pudo recomponerse mejor.

-Bella, manejas tu?-Edward me pregunto mostrando las llaves del auto- mi cuello esta agarrotado y muero por dormir unas horas.

-si-me encogi de hombros, me daba igual conducir realmente… era por lo menos, mas entretenido que ir pegado a la ventana, viendo la ruta pasar.

El me lanzo las llaves y yo las ataje… abri el auto y todos nos subimos, miro mal a Alice y a Emmett y luego se recostó en el asiento del copiloto.

Haría unas 6 horas que estaba manejando, mientras escuchábamos la radio y hablábamos de tonterías para conocernos un poco mas cuando Alice jadeo y grito…

Arrime el auto en la banquina y frene preocupada… sacudi el cuerpo dormido de Edward y nos volteamos a ver a Alice que se tapaba el rostro y era observada con asombro, por Renesmee y Emmett… Edward pego un grito y pateo el tablero del auto, con el pie. Supuse que Alice había tenido una visión y Edward había logrado verla a través de su mente.

-que viste, Alice?-pregunto Emmett

-lo saben… acaban de obtener los resultados de nuestro ADN y los han comparado con la sangre de Bella que obtuvieron en el banco… nos tienen a todos, ahora si, nos tienen-dijo ella desesperada…

-viste algo mas?-le pregunte

-ellos iran a buscar a Bella y Renesmee a Seattle; esta misma noche, buscaran por toda la ciudad… saben que han estado ahí por el asalto. E iran a nuestra casa por nosotros, nos buscaran en todo Forks. Lo han decidido.

Mire a Edward interrogante mientras el tenia un claro gesto de enfado y se veía pensante.

-sabran que nos hemos escapado con ustedes y nos darán caza. Están decididos a seguirnos hasta tenernos, no les importa si vivos o muertos. Realmente quieren hacer esos experimentos con nosotros-comenzo a llorar y Renesmee la abrazo.

-estamos a 300 kms de DC-me miro Edward- vamos al aeropuerto; tomaremos el primer vuelo que salga a alguna parte…-se veía descidido… yo asentí…

Puse el auto en marcha y pise el pedal casi a fondo, alcanzando unos 230 kms por hora… no había riesgo alguno en conducir de ese modo, ya que en la ruta no había ningún otro auto y era muy de noche como para que nos multaran.

Una hora mas tarde habíamos arribado al aeropuerto Ronald Reagan y yo ya había estacionado el auto. Serian las 12 de la madrugada, cuando todos bajamos del auto y tomamos nuestros bolsos… vaciamos el auto de todo lo que pudiera ser una amenaza para nosotros, en caso que el auto fuera encontrado… y caminamos hacia la entrada del aeropuerto.

El vuelo a Florida salía en una hora y nos pareció la mejor opción ir a Miami, ya que Alice vio que estaríamos ahí a salvo y por un tiempo no habría riesgo alguno de que nos atraparan. Registramos nuestro equipaje y nos quedamos esperando que anunciaran la hora de abordar. Nuestros documentos falsos, habían sido de gran ayudo ya que estaban muy bien hechos, por supuesto no solo nuestros nombres estaban trucados, sino que también nuestras edades para quedar todos mayores de 21. No entendía como era que nadie nos descubria, ya que Renesmee tenia cara de niña y su documento señalaba que tenia 22 recien cumplidos, al igual que yo. Mientras Edward tenia su edad actual y Alice y Emmett tenían 21 y 24, respectivamente.

-que haremos alla, no conocemos nada-dijo Renesmee…

-no lo se-contesto Emmett rodeándola con un brazo, la veía como una niña y últimamente encontraba gracioso molestarla, amistosamente, claro- nos quedaremos unos días hasta que ellos se resignen…

En ese momento alze mi vista y me choque con la verde mirada de Edward…intercambiamos unas palabras en silencio, sabíamos perfectamente que Emmett solo decía eso para tranquilizar a mi hermana. Ellos habían comenzado con la caza y no la pararían hasta tenernos. Estábamos acorralados, figuradamente.

Edward miro a Alice y le contesto con un "si, ya esta"

-que cosa?-pregunte ya harta de las charlas silenciosas…

-me pregunto si le había advertido a Carlisle que irían por nosotros… recién cuando fui al baño aproveche para llamarlo… hablara con sus padres y también les avisara…

Yo asentí aliviada y me recosté contra el asiento. Unos minutos mas tarde nos llamaron a embarcar.

El viaje fue extenso y aburrido. Viajar en avión era mi cosa menos favorita en todo el mundo; solia marearme y me era increíblemente tedioso. Asi paso el viaje, en medio del silencio, intentando prestarle atención a la película que estaban exhibiendo; "Troya". Esta vez, ni Brad Pitt podía tranquilizarme… sentía un fuerte dolor estomacal y me dolia mucho la cabeza. Tenia miedo y era desesperante no poder expresarlo… no poder acurrucarme en mi asiento y liberar las lagrimas contenidas. Yo tenia que ser fuerte y eso por primera vez en mi vida me pesaba, me pesaba intentar mantener una imagen de fortaleza… aquella imagen que solia mostrarle a Rensemee para infundirle valor y seguridad.

Yo era débil, muy a pesar que me mostraba fría y fuerte como una roca, por dentro era extremadamente blanda e indefensa. Soñaba con poder descanzar en brazos seguros, sin tener que preocuparme por acurrucar a alguien mas débil entre los mios. Anhelaba ser simplemente yo, descuidada, olvidadiza, sensible.

El momento del aterrizaje fue peor, me aguante las ganas de vomitar y baje del avión con nauseas. Eran las 6.30 am, a pesar que el vuelo fue de solo un par de horas, a mi se me hizo eterno y tenia la sensación de no haber sido la única que sufrió, ya que Emmett estaba mas palido de lo normal y no hacia bromas como siempre.

-Relajate, estaremos bien-Edward me tendio la mano y yo la acepte, asintiendo con la cabeza…

Agradeci al cielo poder tener a alguien quien me alentara y no tener que ser yo la que se encargara de aquel desesperanzador trabajo… la realidad no eran aquellas palabras bonitas que el me había susurrado al oído, la realidad era otra… cruda y dolorosa…

No teníamos un futuro, o mejor dicho, teníamos un futuro incierto… nos buscaban y nos terminarían cazando… todos lo sabíamos, pero no íbamos a dar el brazo a torcer.

___________________________________

_Les gustó?_

_Cha cha cha chaaaaaaaaaaaan!_

_Ahí se esta por venir lo bueno… unos cuantos acertaron en sus reviews… y si, parece ser que nuestros chicos tienen mas secretos y poderes bajo las mangas… pero…_

_**Eso mas adelante… también mas adelante se integraran Jake, Rose y Jazz…**_

_Si, lo se… sigo dolida por la muerte de Esme… pero se me esta ocurriendo algo que …_

_No se, estoi evaluando la posibilidad, a ver que onda…_

_**Bien!... amé todos los reviews! Mas de 20, vamos bien!=)**_

_**Y bleh!... dejen su hermoso review, si?**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	8. Teorias

**Summary: **8 chicos se unen y entablan una fuerte amistad al darse cuenta cuan diferentes son del resto… tienen diferentes poderes y no son precisamente superhéroes… la necesidad de sobrevivir frente a sus cazadores, hace que sus lazos se intensifiquen. AxJ-ExB-ExR. AU

**Disclaimer**: No soy Steph… no soy dueña de nada. Asi que disfruten mi delirio =D!

___________________________________

**Esta es la parte en la que usualmente la gente empieza a gritar…**

_**7: Teorías **_

Me recosté en la cama. Me sentía extraña, viviendo con 3 desconocidos y confiando en ellos, pero sabía que era mejor así…que Renesmee y yo estaríamos bien con ellos, sin importar como me pudiera llevar con Edward, ellos con la mirada transmitían un extraño tipo de confianza que no podía rechazar y una extraña familiaridad.

No nos costó mucho instalarnos. Esta vez, preferimos alquilar una habitación en un hotel frente a la playa… era una de esas habitaciones que parecían un departamento; con cocina, con un baño, 2 cuartos y una sala. Era un hotel de esos con estilo condominio donde todas las "habitaciones" eran mini departamentos.

El lugar era muy cómodo y amplio; los 5 entrabamos cómodamente… al margen de que no podíamos ser pretenciosos, siendo que no sabíamos por cuantos días nos quedaríamos. Ahora todo lo que nos importaba era escaparnos de aquellos hombres.

Rodé sobre mi cuerpo y me encontré a Renesmee durmiendo, en la cama de al lado… se veía tan tranquila y relajada que sentí el escozor de la envidia por unos instantes… deseé poder dormir como ella lo hacía, pero los pensamientos negativos y la desesperanza de nuestro estado de "prófugos" causaban estragos en mi, angustiándome e impidiéndome poder dormir. Era inútil.

Alcé mi vista hasta el reloj de pared que marcaba la 1.30am, no iba a dormir, así que era mejor invertir el tiempo libre en algo provechoso, como una buena estrategia de escape a la hora que nos encontraran; por lo visto faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera, Alice dijo que por unas cuantas semanas estaríamos bien, que primero buscarían en las zonas de alrededores; pero con ello nunca se sabe.

Me deslice fuera de los cobertores y sigilosamente me puse mis converse negras… salí del lugar y tomé un ascensor para ir a la planta baja, tenía ganas de estar sentada frente al mar y ver las olas tranquilamente. Recordé mientras caminaba, el día que habíamos finalmente, llegado a Forks, cuando mis padres con Renesmee corrieron al pueblo y yo preferí caminar, hasta encontrarme con La Push donde pase toda la tarde, en la reserva Quileute del lugar, era un lugar maravilloso…

Caminé hasta encontrar un tronco roto, donde me senté. El lugar estaba muy oscuro y el cielo se veía nublado y sin estrellas… la espuma blanca del mar era todo lo que alumbraba aquel sitio y me hacía sentir en casa, como esa tarde en Forks… sonreí viendo al mar mientras un ápice de esperanza refulgía en mi, tal vez todo estaría bien.

Unos cuantos tipos caminaban hacia mi dirección; yo estaba bastante apartada en aquella playa, se notaba que no era muy concurrida ya que estaba más en los suburbios que en la zona céntrica, pero aun así habían unos cuantos adolecentes reunidos en diferentes direcciones. Bufé y reí por lo bajo frente al pensamiento de que podrían lastimarme, o aunque sea intentarlo… tenia cosas más importantes que pensar y definitivamente un simple humano era lo que menos miedo me causaba, simplemente me resultaba ridículo aquel pensamiento…

-por que estás sola?-susurró una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas…

-ya no estoy más sola…-repuse de modo socarrón, sin voltear a ver a Edward…-me haz seguido?

-no podemos arriesgarnos a andar por separado…-dijo sentándose junto a mí en el tronco y apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, cruzados…-tenemos que ser cuidadosos…

-cuidadosos-reí sin gracia- cuidarnos de adolecentes?...-apunte un grupo de chicos que reían y se empujaban amistosamente- míralos, están despreocupados, riendo y pasando un buen rato, como tendría que ser para todos nosotros…-bufé- mataría por poder estar así…

-Bella, eres especial-volteó a verme…

-quiero ser común…-le aseguré, mirando sus orbes verdes…

-es nuestra naturaleza-miró hacia el mar y su nariz se arrugó…-no lo podemos elegir…

-no quiero morir…o lo que sea que pueda hacer…-suspiré-no quiero que ninguno muera…

-todos queremos lo mismo, por eso debemos ser más cautelosos que nunca… tenemos que encontrar una forma de librarnos de ellos…

-algún plan?

-no, me es imposible…

-crees que hayan más?-pregunté mirando a la luna, que recién hacia acto de presencia, reflejándose en el mar.

-Froks es un pueblo pequeño…-se encogió de hombros- si nosotros 5 salimos de ahí imagínate cuantos pueden haber en todo el mundo…

-cual sería la explicación de un genetista? –lo miré y él me miro…soltó una sonrisa

-Alice te lo dijo?-asentí

-es genial que hayas querido dedicarte a esto… sería bueno para intentar entendernos…-me expliqué

-en realidad, creo que para algún compañero mío, sería maravilloso encontrarnos… he estado entre ellos y mis profesores… explican la imposibilidad de nuestros casos, por supuesto, sin saber nuestra naturaleza…-sonrió-he escuchado los casos hipotéticos de que un individuo como nosotros aparezca, nos ven como mutantes…

-mutantes?-sonreí y fruncí el ceño- mutantes, mutantes?-pregunté incrédula, el sonriendo asintió…- wow, genial…aunque habría preferido ser Wolverine, las garras rulean con todo…-dije sarcástica…

-lo sé, yo sería algo así como el profesor Xavier…

-todavía eres joven…-dije dándole un empujoncito…

-lo sé…-suspiro y su humor volvió a cambiar-… lo peor de todo, es que ciertamente tienen razón…

-a que crees que se deba esto…?

-bueno… ciertamente es correcta la teoría de que somos mutantes, ya que nuestros genes evolucionaron al punto de la mutación…-fruncí el ceño…-no comprendes muy bien, cierto?

-no sinceramente…-conteste, pensante…

-haz escuchado alguna vez la teoría del color de los ojos?...

-como?

-la explicación, de por qué tus ojos son marrones y los míos verdes…-dijo sonriendo, viéndome a los ojos…

Chocolate y menta…que rico…_Bella!_

-no…-negué, repeliendo mis pensamientos…

-bueno, hace no mucho los científicos desarrollaron una teoría, sobre ello… se supone que originalmente, el ser humano tenía ojos marrones. Sin embargo, hace entre seis mil y diez mil años, nació la primera persona de ojos azules. Este individuo trajo consigo una mutación genética, introduciendo un interruptor que desactivó la capacidad de producir ojos marrones.

-me hubiera encantado que solo mis ojos cambiaran de color…-me reí…

-no…-negó el y agitó la cabeza, mirando al frente…

-que?

-me gustan tus ojos…-dijo con mucha seriedad y con un gesto difícil de comprender…yo me ruboricé furiosamente…

-oh… aguarda…-abrí mucho mis ojos, al comprender finalmente el relato- con lo que dices… estas insinuando que antes que nosotros, ósea… que nosotros heredamos…-no sabía cómo explicarme…

-nosotros heredamos esto… -finalizó-una de las tantas teorías…

-tu me dijiste que Renesmee lo heredó de mi y tus hermanos de ti-dije seria…sin comprenderlo…

-mira, tengo dos suposiciones y no estoy seguro de ellas, no hay forma de que lo compruebe…

-explícame…-le pedí, sumamente interesada…

-podría ser, que tu y yo, seamos como ese individuo que nació con ojos azules y cambió al resto…ó… podría ser que simplemente seamos otra parte de la evolución, como alguien más con otro color de ojos…-se explicó…

-no me cierra algo de la teoría de que ellos heredaron lo nuestro…-continué pensando-si nuestros hermanos heredaron esto de nosotros y es algo prácticamente imposible ya que tu no diste a luz a tus hermanos ni yo a la mia, nuestros padres son completamente normales, como lo son …

-ahí es donde me pierdo-suspiró- los arboles genealógicos son sumamente grandes, y prácticamente todos estamos relacionados, al partir del mismo hombre y la misma mujer…si es que seguimos la teoría de Adán y Eva-se apresuró…- es sumamente complejo…

-lo sé…-asentí…-que crees tú?

-que si solo nosotros 5 somos los únicos…"mutantes" en el mundo-dijo claramente incomodo, citando comillas- tu y yo somos quienes iniciamos la cadena…

-no lo creo… tienen que haber más…-agite la cabeza…-es ilógico…

-tal vez si…-admitió

-crees que el dia de mañana, cuando tenga mi propio hijo, el pueda salir como yo?-pregunté curiosa…

-puede ser, si el padre fuera Emmett… o yo-dijo incomodo, mientras a mí se me erizaba el bello del cuello- sería altamente probable…

-pobre hijo…-suspiré…

-lo sé, yo tampoco quisiera eso para el…-secundó.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirando el mar sin emitir un nuevo sonido… había sido incomoda la ultima parte, gracias a mi ingeniosa pregunta… era complicado, no saber que éramos, ni saber que se suponía que teníamos que hacer… las teorías eran complicadas y remotas, posiblemente ni siquiera se acercaban a la explicación real, pero tampoco lo podíamos saber… no había forma de explicarlo ni de comprobarlo…

Estaba hundida entre mis propios pensamientos, en el momento que Edward me tomo de mi brazo, poniéndose de pie y acomodándome detrás de su cuerpo… yo simplemente le hice caso, pero aun sin comprender, quedándome inmóvil tras sus brazos que intentaban protegerme…

-que está pasando?

-mantente detrás mío y no hagas ninguna pregunta-ordenó sumamente tenso…

-explícate…

-solo quédate callada por favor…-pidió mirando al frente… miré sobre su hombro y un muchacho en jeans y sin camiseta se estaba acercando a nosotros- no te asomes… viene hacia acá…

-le has leído la mente?...sabe lo que somos?-pregunté preocupada, el asintió…-confía en mi y hazme caso…

Me mordí el labio inferior acatando sus órdenes y quedándome de piedra tras su cuerpo. Tenia miedo, no quería que nos pasara nada, y si confiaba en Edward… tal vez por algo él no quería escapar esta vez… tal vez se tratara de alguien bueno que nos quisiera ayudar, solo tal vez…

-Jacob Black-dijo el hombre de tez trigueña, sacudiendo la mano de Edward…

-Edward Cullen-la voz de Edward sonó firme.

-lo sé.

Cerré los ojos y sentí en mi espina dorsal un frio extraño recorrerla, se me helo la sangre cuando comprendí que aquel presentimiento no acarrearía nada bueno…

___________________________________

_Uyyy gente… este cap es revelador… y se que no van a comprenderlo mucho, hasta dentro de un par de capítulos… pero ya verán, esta recién salidito del horno, asi que espero que les guste…y que por una vez, dejen mas de 50 reviews, ya que el fic esta en mas de 60 favs, no les cuesta nada… es gratis y me hacen feliz a mi para seguir escribiendo; es mas…_

_**No subo siguiente cap si no llegan a las 170 firmas, va?...**_

_**Porfa, cuéntenme sus teorías y díganme lo que opinan…=)**_

_**Por ahora lo dejo en suspenso, pero en el próximo cap todo va a tomar forma, solida.**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	9. Compañero

**Summary: **8 chicos se unen y entablan una fuerte amistad al darse cuenta cuan diferentes son del resto… tienen diferentes poderes y no son precisamente superhéroes… la necesidad de sobrevivir frente a sus cazadores, hace que sus lazos se intensifiquen. AxJ-ExB-ExR. AU

**Disclaimer**: No soy Steph… no soy dueña de nada. Asi que disfruten mi delirio =D!

___________________________________

**Esta es la parte en la que usualmente la gente empieza a gritar…**

_**8: Compañero**_

Edward me tomo de la mano con dominio y caminamos en silencio hasta el hotel, con Jacob atrás nuestro siguiéndonos, mi cabeza no paraba de tejer finas redes basadas en las escasas hipótesis que tenia, sobre quien seria el…que querria, porque nos seguía y Edward lo permitia…de donde conocía a Edward… porque había venido…

Los primeros pasos que di junto con Edward, fueron silenciosos y con la vista gacha…no entendía nada en absoluto… desde que aquel extraño había llegado apenas se habían presentado, entonces el chico moreno lo miró con determinación y Edward asintió… el no seria capaz de traicionarnos, ni mandarnos directo a la horca… cierto?

La sangre se me heló ante aquella idea y me deteste a mi misma por tan solo pensarlo…confiaba y quería confiar en Edward, si solo hacia escasos minutos estábamos hablando bien y compartiendo pensamientos, debía creerle… no sonaba como un mentiroso.

Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré a la cara…sus facciones eran rigidas, severas y determinadas…sentí miedo de hablar, pero por muy amedrentador que pudiese parecer yo no me achicaria ante su autoridad, y mucho menos seria sumisa…una cosa era confiar y otra era decir que `si´ ciegamente a todo.

-quien es el Edward?-soné impertinente y me odie por aquello, Edward oculto la mirada…

-ahora no Bella…-pidio con voz contenida…

-si, ahora si Edward…si lo llevamos a nuestra habitación por lo menos dime quien es…

-es un nuevo compañero… que te baste con saber eso…-apreto mi mano…

-oh claro, pretendes que asienta sonriente y me quede callada cuando un extraño entra asi como asi en nuestras vidas?... Edward, no podemos dejar que se acerque a nuestros her-

-Bella-me interrumpió firmemente y con tono suave…-confia en mi, no puedes saber quien es, pero estaremos bien con el…

-porque no puedes decirme?... a caso no merezco saber con quien ira a convivir mi her-

-Bella…-me miro a los ojos con autoridad… yo le hice frente, mientras cruzábamos la puerta del hotel…

-no Edward, no confio en ti…-mentí

-le he leído la mente…no corremos riesgo alguno…estaremos bien.-me aseguró, yo giré mi cabeza para ver a aquel extraño a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de nosotros, mirándonos mientras discutíamos…

-genial, entonces que entre a nuestras vidas… total, cual es la diferencia entre 5 y 6?-dije sarcásticamente, mirándolo…

-por favor, no lo compliques, debemos despertar a los chicos para que lo sepan…-Edward se relajó…

-a caso pasará la noche con nosotros?-abrí mucho los ojos…

-convivirá con nosotros, nos ayudará a burlar a los cazadores…-me aseguró

-oh claro…es mago a caso?-mi genio cada vez empeoraba mas…

-disculpen-nos interrumpió el tal Jacob…yo lo miré y Edward elevó su vista al techo…sus ojos denotaban frustración-siento mucho que discutan por mi… pero Bella, creeme, yo los ayudaré…

-como creerte si ni siquiera te conozco, como sabes mi nombre?-exigí

-lo se… simplemente lo sé.-me aseguro, respirando hondo…

-eres como nosotros?-pregunté

-si…-aseguró…

-que haces?-me cruzé de brazos viéndolo…

-Bella…-me llamó Edward…

-no, dejame saber si corren riesgo nuestros herma-

-Bella…-volvió a interrumpirme.

-no corren riesgo alguno-contesto en tono tranquilizador, aquel extraño…

-como supiste de nosotros?

-no puede darnos mas información Bella, hasta aquí. Los chicos estarán bien-me sujeto por los hombros…

-no confio en un extraño…-desvié mi vista de sus ojos para señalar a Jacob.

-no lo es, confía en mi…no lo es.-me aseguró el…

Suspiré y aun a sabiendas que estaba actuando de un modo inmaduro… me aparte de ellos y camine rápidamente hacia las escaleras… para subirlas de dos en dos y llegar rápido a la habitación para poder despertarlos…

Abrí con llave la puerta y encontré a los 3 reunidos en el centro de la sala… Renesmee era abrazada por Emmett de una forma sobre protectora, mientras que Alice estaba arrodillada junto a mi hermana, mirándolos…

Mi corazón repiqueteó…algo había pasado.

Me acerque corriendo por la sala y me arrodille junto a Alice…miré con preocupación a mi hermana que estaba llorando y Emmett asintió con una leve sonrisa, tranquilizándome… sus ojos achocolatados al igual que los de su hermana, me daban una ligera tranquilidad…un aire de paz… había aprendido a querer a aquel fortachón y a aquella campanita tan rápidamente, que se me hacia algo sorprendente.

-que ha pasado?-hablé en cuanto Renesmee me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos…

-Bella…-sollozó…

-ha soñado… ha tenido un extraño sueño-se explico Emmett- y cuando se despertó lo convirtió en realidad…

-un sueño visionario, como los tuyos?-miré a Alice…ella negó…

-como?-pregunté alarmada…

-estabas muerta Bells, estabas muerta-mi hermana tembló entre mi hombro y mi cuello…

Miré con los ojos muy abiertos a Emmett y Alice…por algún extraño motivo, ellos no parecían alarmados… entonces me pregunté porque les afectaba tan poco el saber que podria morirme… tal vez solo yo había logrado quererlos, mientras ellos-

-no es lo que tu piensas-se apresuró Alice, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones- no es que no nos intereses, de hecho, nos pusimos histéricos cuando no te encontramos ni a ti ni a Edward…pero he tenido la visión que Edward estaba acompañado por un chico moreno y una chica…que se que eres tu-se apresuró…yo asentí mas relajada-…en tres minutos llegarán ellos.

Renesmee se relajó en mis brazos y la apoye contra el sillón, en cuanto su estado mejoró… Emmett la rodeó con ambos brazos y sin saber el motivo, yo sonreí por aquella ternura que ambos emanaban tan fraternalmente…

-ey, estoy aquí…-le limpié una lagrima- estaré bien y nada nos pasará…-prometí mientras ella me miraba con atención…

-lo sé…-me sonrió débilmente-no dejaré que nada te pase…-me aseguró con un dejo de melancolía… rápidamente, sentí la mano de Alice en mi hombro…

-ven-Alice me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia el cuarto donde dormíamos…

Cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a mi, se la veía preocupada y bastante perturbada por algún extraño motivo…me dedique a leer aquellas expresiones que tenia plasmadas en el rostro, estaba consternada, preocupada y con un dejo de melancolía…no era para menos, sabia que algo había pasado.

-que ha pasado?

-creo que Renesmee esta expandiendo sus poderes…-suspiró…

-como?

-ha desarrollado la habilidad de poder crear realidades alternas…o algo asi…-dijo ella, sujetándose la cabeza y moviéndose…

-a que te refieres?-fruncí mi entrecejo…

-soñó con que te encontraba degollada y despertó sobresaltada, lo mas extraño es que tu no te regenerabas; simplemente estabas muerta… hay una extraña conexión entre nosotras dos y yo tuve el mismo sueño… fue extraño-comenzó a atorarse con sus palabras- pero soñé con que ella soñaría eso…entonces desperté y ella lloraba en su cama…en tanto me conto su sueño miré a mi alrededor y estaba en el mismo sitio que en su sueño, tu estabas a un costado… degollada y Edward lloraba sosteniendo tu cuerpo…-susurró lo ultimo.

-no lo entiendo…

-yo tampoco…solo sé que sus poderes están aumentando, porque cuando Emmett se despertó y entro al cuarto pudo verte y ver a Edward, como nosotras los veíamos… creíamos que nos estábamos volviendo locos, que tal vez eso era real…ya que no estaban en ninguna parte…pero de pronto, todo se desvaneció…

-entonces…es posible que haya más de un poder?

-solo dos…-me aseguró.

-como lo sabes?-pregunte pensante…

-no estoy segura, pero no creo que puedan ser mas de dos…yo tengo dos.

-tienes dos?-pregunté sorprendida…

-si, tengo visiones de un posible futuro y sueño con lo que esta sucediendo en el preciso momento que está sucediendo… tu también tienes dos…es decir…te regeneras y tienes un escudo mental…

-escudo mental?...-fruncí mi nariz y comenzé a analizar aquello… en varios aspectos era bastante razonable aquella teoría.

-nadie penetra en tu mente, ni Edward puede leerla, ni yo puedo tener visiones acerca de ti…solo Renesmee…tal vez sea por la sangre o porque son muy unidas…

-tal vez-asentí abrumada por tanta información…

La voz de Edward se oyó fuerte y clara en el salón, autoritaria y demandante a la vez… ella me miró con advertencia…

-Emmett y Nessie no le diran nada… no puede enterarse.-me miró resuelta…

-porque lo dices?...

-no queremos preocuparlo… y bloquearemos nuestros pensamientos para que Edward no se entere. Ayudaremos a Renesmee a que controle aquello, solo nosotros…

-de acuerdo…-asentí…

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hacia la puerta del cuarto…me frené en seco cuando tomé el picaporte y voltee a ver a Alice…

-me haz dicho que nos viste con un chico moreno… que sabes de él?

-solo lo vi, se que se quedará…o al menos es muy posible-me miró a los ojos y se vió aliviada…

-no viste nada extraño, cierto?

-no, relájate… se que podemos confiar en ese chico…nos ayudará.

Asentí y abri la puerta… Alice y yo salimos del cuarto y llegamos a la sala, donde Edward y Jacob aun seguían de pie… los ojos de Edward se desviaron a los mios, preguntándome o mejor dicho, reprochándome, el motivo por el cual estaba con Alice en el cuarto… agité mi cabeza y caminé hasta sentarme con mi hermana…

-esta todo bien?-preguntó temeroso, mirando a Renesmee…

Todos asentimos a la vez y Edward suspiró aun no muy convencido… parecía incomodo y un tanto reacio a hablar. Llevó dos dedos hacia el puente de su nariz y lo presionó, mientras mantenía la vista clavada al suelo, soltando un largo suspiro…

-quien es él?-pregunto Emmett, mirando fijamente a Jacob…

-Jacob Black se unirá a nosotros…-anunció Edward…levantando la vista.

-como?-Emmett se volvió rudo…

-tranquilo-tome su muñeca y lo miré, aun insegura… el asintió y sus facciones se aflojaron.

-no podemos explicarlo, pero el nos ayudará-asentí lo mas convencida que pude, apoyando a Edward…

No sabia hacia donde iba todo esto…pero mis presentimientos me decían que no traería nada bueno… jamás fui buena con aquello de presentir, pero ahora tenia la extraña sensación de que algo grande e importante, sucedería… que no seria una simple cosa mas…

Miré a Edward, que por alguna razón ocultaba su mirada de la mia… en la mañana tendría que hablar con él. Si iba a mentir o pretender que la llegada de un extraño seria benefactora para nuestros hermanos, tendría que saber al menos una buena razón.

___________________________________

_Ok!... para quienes creían que __**Jake**__ era malo, relax…solo puedo decir que es __**de los buenos y tiene un **__**GRAN **__**poder**__._

_Por otro lado, se que me estoy manteniendo en suspenso y que a muchas de ustedes, eso no les gusta…lo siento…pero juro que __**estoy soltando muchas pistas**__, tantas como puedo… __**lean con atención y van a encontrar indicios**__ de lo que se viene._

_Y cada vez falta menos para que lleguen los gemelos Hale__… con su llegada __**se van a enterar de algo fuerte**__ =O_

_Jojo, como me gusta este suspense… xD…_

_Dios!...ni se imaginan que va a pasar… solo les digo __**que es lo que menos se esperan**__=)_

_**Gracias por los 30 reviews en el cap pasado**__… (se que me puse exigente con la cantidad, mis disculpas por eso)…_

_Y bleh, nada… __**espero que disfruten el cap y todos dejen su lindo **__**RR.**__**^_^**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	10. Presentimiento

**Summary: **8 chicos se unen y entablan una fuerte amistad al darse cuenta cuan diferentes son del resto… tienen diferentes poderes y no son precisamente superhéroes… la necesidad de sobrevivir frente a sus cazadores, hace que sus lazos se intensifiquen. AxJ-ExB-ExR. AU

**Disclaimer**: No soy Steph… no soy dueña de nada. Así que disfruten mi delirio =D!

___________________________________

**Esta es la parte en la que usualmente la gente empieza a gritar…**

_**Capitulo 9: Presentimiento**_

Puse en funcionamiento la máquina de café, mientras Alice terminaba de cocinar los huevos con la ayuda de Renesmee. Edward y Emmett se encontraban en la sala, mirando CNN y Jacob descansaba en la mesa, esperando el desayuno. Estudiando cada movimiento nuestro.

No me pasaba inadvertida la mirada suya estancada sobre nuestros tres cuerpos. Más que por mí, me molestaba por ellas, porque él no tenía ningún derecho a mirarlas de aquel modo… tan… calculador, minucioso. Sentí la necesidad de sobreprotegerlas y hacer que aquel extraño apartara su mirada de ellas. Alice y Renesmee no parecían siquiera notarlo, yo por mi parte… no podía ignorarlo.

-Ya, deja de mirar así-volteé y lo encaré, susurrándole para que ellas no lo escucharan.

-No hacía nada.-se atajó el chico.

-Está bien por mí, si Edward decide que te quedes… pero no te metas con ellas, sigues siendo un extraño.-le amenacé en tono fiero.

-Siempre tan sobre protectora-contestó con una sonrisa, que luego se transformo en mueca.

Suficiente. El chico había soltado demasiada información, y por lo visto… parecía conocerme.

-¿Desde cuándo me conoces?-alcé una ceja.

-Yo… yo…-el chico se puso nervioso y empezó a improvisar, fue muy obvio…no era bueno mintiendo. Un nuevo beneficio para saber cuando decía la verdad.

-¿Falta mucho para el desayuno?-Edward entró a la cocina, y enfocó sus ojos en los míos

"_Maldito lector de mentes, a parte…oído suprasensible"_

Lo iba a dejar pasar, luego hablaría con Edward sobre la declaración del chico moreno.

El chico pareció relajarse y suspiro. Le dirigí una última mirada de advertencia, mientras saludaba con una sonrisa a Emmett.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, todos estábamos sentados desayunando en un profundo silencio. Era incomodo, nos sentía siendo observados. Sentía a Jacob ajeno a la situación. Sentía ganas de golpearlo.

-Entonces… ¿De dónde eres Jacob?-Renesmee rompió el silencio, mientras le daba una mordida a su pan tostado. Edward le dirigió una mirada calculadora al susodicho. Había algo raro en Edward que tenía que hablar pronto.

-Soy de La Pus-contestó el rápidamente.

Si, se parecía a muchos de los chicos de la reserva Quileta, en Forks. Aunque nunca antes lo había visto ahí. De todos modos, nunca me relacionaba con nadie de ese sitio, aunque era extraño que no lo hubiera visto antes… los chicos solían bajar muy seguido a la playa, donde yo iba la mayoría de las tardes.

-¿Y cómo nos encontraste?-quiso saber Emmett.

-Emmett-le advirtió Edward.

-¿Qué?... no eres mi padre, al menos déjame saber que hace con nosotros un extraño-se explicó rápidamente el fortachón.

Edward pareció molesto por sus palabras, mientras Jacob se forzaba a ocultar una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?-salté a la defensiva.

-Ustedes…-dijo con simpleza, el muchacho de tez morena- son muy sencillos.

-¿Disculpa?-Alice parecía estar herida por su respuesta.

-No me malinterpreten, pero parecen típicos adolecentes.-Edward bufó. Adiviné que al señor no le agradaba que lo llamaran chiquillo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Renesmee, pensante.

-Depende…-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Envejeces?-preguntó Emmett. Jacob sacudió la cabeza en signo de negación.

-Entonces… ¿tu poder es ese?-concluyó Renesmee. Jacob miró a Edward con cautela.

-Algo así.-contestó.

-Aun no nos dices como llegaste aquí-recordó Emmett.

-Hasta aquí Emmett. Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas.-advirtió su hermano.

-Si tú lo sabes, nosotros también merecemos saberlo.-se defendió, las chicas lo miraron tensas.

-Habría preferido no saberlo, de todos modos.-sonrió Edward, sin gracia.

-Déjame decidir por mí mismo, al menos-señaló Emmett, exaltado.

-No Emmett, siéntate.-ordenó Edward. Emmett buscó automáticamente mi mirada.

-Tampoco se nada Emm-sacudí mi cabeza- y me molesta tanto como a ti, tener un extraño aquí.-miré a Jacob.

-Ok, creo que es demasiada la tensión aquí-comentó inquieto Jacob, poniéndose de pie- Iré a caminar a la playa y volveré en unas horas, cuando se haya relajado el ambiente.-dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-Por mí que no vuelva-contestó Emmett por lo bajo, siendo acallado por la mirada de Edward.

Se escuchó la puerta cerrándose y todos volvimos nuestras miradas hacia Edward, que intentaba hacerse el indiferente, bebiendo el café. Alice carraspeó incomoda, mientras Emmett miraba enojado a su hermano, Renesmee luego de no obtener respuesta por parte de Edward, me miró dudosa… yo me encogí de hombros. Odiaba estar silenciada por Edward, pero no quería soltarle mis desplantes frente a los chicos. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para hablarlo a solas con él.

-No parece desagradable, Jacob.-comentó inocentemente mi hermana pequeña. Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en Renesmee y ella le correspondió la mirada.

-Creo que deberían relajarse un poco más, y no atacarlo tanto. Es bueno.-aseguró Alice, Edward asintió despreocupado.

-Para ti es fácil confiar en todos, Alice-Emmett se mostraba reacio.

-Sé que es de los nuestros, simplemente no puede hablar… y alguna buena razón tiene que haber.-miró a Edward, hablándole entre líneas. Al segundo el agitó su cabeza, seguramente respondiendo a una pregunta suya.

-¿Porque no podría hablar?-contrastó Emmett.

-Porque tal vez no es de aquí.-contesté pensante. Edward alzó el rostro y me miró paralizado.

-El nos conoce-aseguró Alice.

-¿De dónde?-Renesmee se mostró confundida.

-¿De dónde, Edward?-lo miré, el resoplo.

-Prometo que tendrán sus explicaciones, solo que no por ahora. Las cosas cambiarían si se los dijera.

-¿A caso no han cambiado con que tu lo sepas?-pregunté.

-No, porque yo me estoy esforzando por ignorar lo que sé.-contestó en tono tajante.

-Suena tan terco como el Edward de siempre-le comentó Emmett a Alice, quien asintió. Renesmee me miró desentendida y luego a Edward, volteé el rostro y seguí bebiendo mi café.

Un extraño presentimiento iba creciendo en mi interior. No estaba segura de que se trataba ni a que se refería, pero no nos llevaría a nada bueno la presencia de este nuevo chico. Al igual que me daba mala espina el extraño comportamiento de Edward desde su aparición.

No quería cuestionarlo frente al resto, pero sabía que él no se saldría con la suya con sus simples "porque si"… así podría silenciar a sus hermanos y hasta Renesmee, pero no a mí. Había algo que no me cerraba, ni las cuentas me daban.

Una nueva teoría comenzaba a atar cabos en mi mente y no era muy buena que digamos. Pero probablemente, era la indicada y la más certera. No había otra explicación.

Jacob Black tenía que ser un viajero del tiempo. El venia del futro, lo sabía. Lo presentía. Era lo más correcto y lo que más concordaba con el presente. El no podía hablar de más, porque no podíamos saber que pasaría, ya que el futuro así cambiaria. Seguramente a Edward no le había quedado más remedio al leerle la mente, tal vez por eso se mostraba tan irritado, sabía que era lo que iba a pasar y seguramente no se trataba de nada bueno… motivo por el cual decía estar esforzándose en olvidar. Aun así eso no explicaba su carácter seco, sus miradas furtivas y sus aires de líder. Lo lamentaba por él, si quería ser quien llevara la voz cantante por ser el mayor; pero no iba a funcionar conmigo… que me superara en edad no significaba absolutamente nada para mí.

Las horas fueron pasando y con ello la noche cayó. Durante el resto del día, el ambiente siguió siendo tenso e incomodo. Edward no paraba de entrar y salir del departamento, mientras Alice y Renesmee leían revistas de moda y diseño, Emmett se mantuvo todo el tiempo frente al televisor viendo los deportes, mientras yo me mantenía a su lado leyendo por decimoquinta vez Romeo y Julieta. En cuanto a Jacob, no volvió hasta muy entrada la noche, luego de cenar.

Emmett miraba los deportes, mientras yo estaba bebiendo un café en la cocina. Pasaban de las 12, el resto ya se había ido a dormir, pero yo no podía pegar un ojo, al igual que mi compañero. Tenía muchas hipótesis en mi cabeza y muy pocas pruebas. Ya extrañaba a la loca de mi madre y los silencios reconfortantes con mi padre, nunca antes había permanecido tanto tiempo lejos de casa y a pesar de que estando con los Cullen me sentía segura, mis padres seguían siendo el blanco de mis preocupaciones. ¿Qué pasaría cuando nos buscaran en casa?, ¿Mis padres se enterarían de algo?, ¿Podría convencerlos Carlisle, de que lo que sucedía era real y no un intento de secuestro? No seguramente. Conocía muy bien a mi madre y sabía que ella a pesar de ser tan perspicaz, tenía una mente muy cuadriculada como para comprender más allá de lo visible. Me regañé el no haberle contado nunca antes lo que me sucedía con mi cuerpo, tal vez así se le habría hecho más fácil comprender el motivo por el cual me había tenido que ir con Renesmee. Al día siguiente iría a llamarla a un teléfono público para dejarla tranquila, sabía que aun ante sus ojos, yo solo era una niña.

-Hola-dijo Edward, entrando a la cocina y sirviéndose café en una taza.

-Creí que seguías dando vueltas afuera.-comenté despreocupada, poniendo las noticias en el televisor, mientras bebía de mi café.

-Recién llego.-comentó.

-Oh-me encogí de hombros, a pesar que quería saber que había estado haciendo todo el día, decidí no cuestionarlo, no estaba de humor para discutir.

-¿Hay algo nuevo?-preguntó apoyándose contra la mesada, apuntando la televisión.

-Todavía no dicen nada de un grupo de adolecentes fugados. Será mejor así.

-Ellos dominan la prensa y las autoridades, probablemente nadie sepa que faltamos, más que nuestros padres.-dijo pensante, bebiendo café.

-Será entonces una perdida insignificante, la nuestra.-comenté con desaliento. Ahora que solo estaba con él, me era más fácil admitir que no saldríamos vivos de esta. Éramos solo nosotros 6 contra un ejército de "cazadores". Era reconfortante no tener que aparentar frente a nadie.

-Bella, no moriremos.-me aseguró, mirándome con seriedad.

-¿Lo dices porque sabes el futuro?-alcé una ceja.

-No sé de que hablas-negó, sacudiendo su cabeza, y mirando nuevamente el televisor.

-Si lo sabes. Jacob hoy me hablo como si me conociera desde hace años. Viene del futuro.-me acerqué.

-Ellos no tienen que saberlo.-Susurró con voz contenida.

-Seria más fácil aceptar un extraño aquí, sabiendo al menos de donde viene.-Estaba en contra de ocultárselo a los chicos.

-No Bella, con ello vendrían las preguntas y lo acosarían, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Jacob se sobrecargue y colapse.-dijo de modo frio y calculador.

-Edward, hablamos de un jodido ser humano, no de una computadora.-me alerté.

-Lo sé Bella, pero por favor confía en mí. Ya encontraran una forma de confiar en él, pero no pueden saber de dónde viene. No podemos permitir que sospechen nada, ni del futuro.-me miró suplicante.

-Tu conoces del futuro, por eso has dicho que intentas ignorarlo-confirmé, el asintió.

-Temo que al saberlo, las cosas no se den como deberían darse, naturalmente. Por eso no quiero que tu lo sepas, mucho menos los chicos.-su mirada se volvió sufrida y por primera vez pude ver la inseguridad y el temor reflejados en aquellas orbes verdes. Asentí en silencio.

-Necesito saberlo-lo confronté.

-Bella, no se mucho más que tu. Sé solo una parte de lo que vendrá, el está bloqueando sus pensamientos, para que no pueda saberlo todo y ya me es muy difícil seguir así sabiendo que es lo que pasará. No quiero que tú también pases por eso. Sé que te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mi todo el tiempo e imagino cuan molesto puede resultarte, pero necesito que así sea. Estoy haciendo lo mejor para los 5 y sé que así estaremos bien.

-Es muy fácil para ti, pedirme que confies a ciegas y crea cada palabra que dices… pero no es fácil para mí, hacerlo. Odio que hables a media lengua y hables tanto sin soltar una sola palabra.

-Desearía poder decírtelo.

-Desearía que tú fueras quien confiara en mi-refuté.

-Lo hago… te juro que lo hago.-susurró.

Aparté mi mirada y caminé fuera de la cocina, dejándolo solo.

Me dolía el saber que él sabía cosas que yo no podría saber. El pensar que el estaba adelantado en el tiempo. Y por otro lado, un extraño presentimiento seguía hincándome en el pecho, de un modo poco agradable. Necesitaba más respuestas, porque nunca era suficiente. Nunca bastaban sus precarias explicaciones y si bien comprendí que no obtendría más por su cuenta, no me daría por vencida hasta saberlo todo.

___________________________________

_Lo seeeee!_

_**Perdonen la tardanza, soy una simple humana mas…**_

_Y desafortunadamente…__llevo días queriendo actualizar varios de mis fics, pero no podía__… cortesía de los señores fanfiction que habían bloqueado mi cuenta __**(luego de borrar algunos fics mios)**_

_Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza._

_Ya tengo parte del próximo capitulo y espero actualizarlo pronto, si dios quiere…_

_Por ahora díganme que les pareció… __**estoy soltando pistas en todo el fic, sobre lo que realmente pasa… solo necesito que tengan imaginación y van a averiguar la verdad!**_

_**SI!... es loca la realidad de este fic, pero sé que a mas de una, va a dejar helada.**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	11. Extraño

**Summary: **8 chicos se unen y entablan una fuerte amistad al darse cuenta cuan diferentes son del resto… tienen diferentes poderes y no son precisamente superhéroes… la necesidad de sobrevivir frente a sus cazadores, hace que sus lazos se intensifiquen. AxJ-ExB-ExR. AU

**Disclaimer**: No soy Steph… no soy dueña de nada. Así que disfruten mi delirio =D!

**Esta es la parte en la que usualmente la gente empieza a gritar…**

_**Capitulo 10: Extraño**_

1 mes después.

Todo estaba en silencio, pasaban de las 2.30am, los chicos dormían y como siempre, yo me mantenía despierta hasta tarde, al igual que Edward y Jacob que pasaban la noche turnándose para hacer guardia en los alrededores. El ambiente no cambio en ningún momento, siempre tenso, siempre alerta.

La puerta de entrada se abrió revelando un Jacob sereno que se sentó junto a mí y me miro con pesadez, luego de enviarle una serena mirada a Edward indicándole que era su turno de patrullar; el susodicho asintió y con una práctica mirada se despidió de nosotros para desaparecer tras la puerta.

Suspire y me puse de pie, solía irme a la cama cuando Edward salía, ya que no soportaba estar cerca de Jacob, quien a mi parecer continuaba siendo un extraño.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto el chico de tez morena.

-Sí, no tengo ganas de quedarme viéndote la cara…-conteste en tono seco.

-Me imagino, Edward es más atractivo-se mofo.

-¿Qué?-lo mire alterada.

-Mira Bella, se que Edward me matará por esto, pero necesito que confíes plenamente en mi-Alcé una ceja incrédula- Te contaré solo algunas cosas, para que veas que realmente intento ayudar. No podré contarte del futuro, ni de qué pasará con ustedes…

-¿Entonces?

-Solo escucha, y procura no decirle a Edward que hemos hablado. El es muy sobreprotector.

-De acuerdo.-me mordí el labio inferior, insegura. El sonrió y me indico que me sentara nuevamente.

-Se supone que nací en enero del 2012-alcé mis cejas y lo miré impresionada- lo sé, pero ya sabes… viajo en el tiempo.-se encogió de hombros, mostrando indiferencia.

-Aun no naces.-dije sobresaltada.

-No, por eso aprovecho estar aquí. Escúchame, –bajó el tono- nací en la manada Quileute, en la reserva de La Push, se que conoces.-asentí, en silencio- No sé si haz escuchado las leyendas locales, pero tenemos una en particular… que dice que podemos convertirnos en hombres lobo-arqueé mis cejas incrédula.

-¿Y tú puedes?-dije en son de burla.

-¿Quieres ver?-me desafió, negué con la cabeza.

-Pero si ese es tu poder… entonces… no puedes-

-Nací así. Soy un licántropo por naturaleza, así que no envejezco… pero no viajo en el tiempo por ello.

-Explícate-exigí.

-Veras… los Volturis, me inyectaron una fórmula que muta mis genes y transforma mi metabolismo, en Enero de 2028, a mis 16 años.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunté repentinamente interesada.

-Ellos son quienes ustedes llaman cazadores.-se explicó.

-Entonces, a nosotros también nos han inyectado-concluí maravillada.

-No-Dijo Jacob-ellos quieren tomar muestras suyas y experimentar con ustedes, para luego probar sus formulas con gente normal, como yo lo era.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos se han enterado que tu y Edward han desarrollado habilidades, desde su nacimiento, ellos conocen la mutación genética y han experimentado mutar artificialmente a gente normal por años, hasta enterarse de su existencia por medio de los análisis del Dr. Cullen.

-¿Cómo?

-Ellos tienen acceso a todos los ADNs existentes y cuando sospecharon de los estudios de Carlisle...

-No entiendo.

-Lo sé, mas adelante comprenderás todo.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Intento ayudarlos, no puedo decir mucho, como veras. Pero antes de estar aquí he estado en el 2015 contigo y con Edward, por eso a veces me excedo en confianza y me siento cómodo-sonrió nuevamente- solíamos ser muy amigos.

-¿Y por qué has venido aquí?-no me alcanzaban las neuronas para comprender.

-No puedo decirlo, pero me estoy esforzando por hacer que todo funcione correctamente.

-La verdad, me dejas mas desconcertada que antes-agité mi cabeza.

-Lo importante aquí son los Volturis, que los están buscando. Necesito que me hagas caso cuando pido algo. Se supone que todavía, ellos no comprenden lo que buscan, ni saben que la fuente de los poderes son Edward y tu. Pero no tardaran en saberlo.

-¡Espera!-le corté.

-Wow. He hablado de mas, nuevamente.-pareció regañarse, mientras ocultaba la mirada.

-¿Edward y yo somos los primeros?

-Si-admitió con gesto de dolor.

-Eso no explica nada, es improbable. Nuestros hermanos, no pudieron haber heredado eso, entonces.-Me quedé pensante.

-Ya no puedo decir más, o Edward me matará.-dijo alterado, poniéndose de pie…

Por unos segundos, continúe callada en mi búsqueda interna, intentando comprender sus palabras; no quise insistir, pues una parte mia sintió miedo por descubrir algo ajeno a lo sabido hasta entonces. Suspiré, despeinando mi cabello en un gesto de frustración… era tan confuso querer saberlo todo y sentir miedo a que las cosas cambiasen…

Decidí agobiarlo con mis preguntas, pero apenas abrí mi boca para preguntar, Edward entro en la habitación rápidamente…

-¿Bella?-Edward entro en el cuarto y me miro con rudeza, haciendo que pegara un leve sobresalto, como una niña siendo descubierta por su padre en medio de una travesura.

-¿Qué?-pregunte aturdida.

-Necesitamos hablar.-Jacob bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño, tendría un problema con Edward más adelante.

Asentí y salí del departamento, seguida por Edward.

-Antes que nada-quise hablar pero él me silenció con una señal. Refunfuñe y suspire con cansancio.

-No aquí, vamos a caminar.-dijo abriendo la puerta del ascensor para que pasara.

Me limite a seguirlo en un incomodo silencio, hasta los inicios de la playa. Caminamos unos 400 metros cuando me frene. Unos pasos más tarde Edward noto que yo ya no lo seguía y se freno para verme, confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy cansada-declare, cruzándome de brazos.

-De acuerdo-se sentó sobre la arena húmeda, mientras yo suspiraba con pesadez al no ser comprendida.

-No me refiero a eso-di un pisotón caprichoso cerca de su cuerpo y él me miro dudoso, me agache frente a él, y me arrodille, sentándome sobre mis piernas.-Estoy cansada de esto, de todo-dije frustrada-. De hacer lo que tú dices, seguir tus pasos cual si fuera un jodido perrito faldero, asentir a tus palabras y hacer cada cosa que tu pides como si de un maldito mandamiento se tratase. Tengo cerebro y sé que nada anda bien, lo noto en ti y en tus expresiones y odio que no confíes lo suficiente en mi como para decírmelo.-dije enojada mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

-No se trata de eso Bella, tú tienes que entenderme, se lo que tengo que hacer y se cómo cuidarlos. Sé que te molesta y odio que te moleste, pero no puedes saberlo todo, yo te lo diré cuando esté listo y podrás saberlo con detalle, pero no todavía. No puedes seguir interrogando a Jacob porque puede confundirte o irse de lengua, puede contarte algo que no debes saber y nos puede dañar y no puedo permitirlo.

-¿Acaso yo si puedo permitir que nos des ordenes? ¿A mí, a mi hermana, a tus hermanos?... ¡Estamos actuando a ciegas Edward, no es seguro para nadie, despierta!

-Lo sé, pero créeme, somos una familia y-cerro los ojos y los apretó con fuerza… suspiro ruidosamente y los volvió a abrir, desviando la mirada- sé cómo cuidarlos.

-Sería más fácil si te ayudara, ¿cierto?-acerque mi rostro al suyo para buscar sus ojos, el simplemente asintió- pero necesito saberlo todo.

-Otra vez con eso-agitó la cabeza- No Bella, simplemente no. Hay cosas para las que no estás lista, te resultarían ridículas, no me creerías, tal vez te traumarías y no querrías saber nada.

-Pruébame-le pedí, tomando su mentón y obligándolo a mirarme.

-Mírame-clavó sus ojos en los míos y un escalofrío me recorrió la medula- dime que sientes. –pidió.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté intimidada, esquivando su mirada.

-¿Ves? … A eso me refiero, aun no estás preparada para esto.-sonrió con amargura.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-No puedes mirarme a los ojos, no puedes saber nada.

-¿Y como se supone que debe ser?

-Natural, como siempre…como todos.

-¿Cómo?

-Debes…simplemente saberlo. De alguna forma u otra, tu lo sabrás, en su momento. Lo podrás sentir… aun no puedes, pero ya lo sabrás y no tendré que hablar siquiera, lo comprenderás y ahí vas a saber a lo que yo me refería, pero no voy a forzarte… no…-se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

La tome con recelo, sin siquiera mirarlo. No tenían coherencia sus palabras y aquello me molestaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía ser?... No tenía una maldita bola de cristal como para saberlo, ni siquiera su habilidad para penetrar en mentes ajenas. Todas sus palabras me sonaban al típico cuento de hombre maduro, esperar, creer, confiar… si, lo haría. Pero me picaba, me molestaba que así fuera.

-Volvamos, es tarde…-dijo quitándose su chaqueta y envolviéndome con ella. La acepte por no querer crear una nueva riña y camine a regañadientes junto a él. No pude evitar sentir el abrazador olor suyo sobre la chaqueta, lo que hizo que mi estomago diera un leve respingo.

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto repentinamente, cuando estábamos a unos pocos metros del edificio…

-Lee mi mente-lo mire- cierto que no puedes, quedaras con la duda entonces-dije con sorna mostrándole la lengua.

-Muy maduro de tu parte…-dijo serio- después me preguntas porque no puedes saber…

-Saber es un derecho-refuté.

-Entonces dime que es lo que piensas, porque me resulta frustrante…-suspiro…

-¿Sabes lo que es frustrante?-lo miré, el me cuestiono con su mirada- convivir con un tipo como tú, que no sonríe, que no se relaja, si bien es obvio que estamos viviendo una situación de mierda, deberías hacerla más llevadera… no por mí, sino por el resto, que no tiene porque aguantar tu excesiva antipatía.-entre al ascensor.

- No soy antipatico. -negó.

-No, tienes razón…simplemente le sacas lo agradable a la convivencia.

-¿Que te hace decirlo?

-Estas tenso todo el tiempo, no se puede hablar de nada contigo y por si no lo notaste, hasta tus hermanos evitan hablarte.

-Es porque estoy poco aquí.

-¿Y por qué?... quiero decir, a mi no me importa… pero a ellos sí.

-¡Oh Dios! … Ocupas muy bien tu rol!-rió con cinismo y luego enmudeció sorprendido… guardo silencio automáticamente, bajo mi mirada pensante.

-¿Que rol?

-Digo… el de la mayor-presionó el botón número cuatro y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

-Emmett y yo tenemos la misma edad…

-Si.-Acepto.

-No te referías a eso-lo miré.

-¿A qué otra cosa, Bella?-me trato como loca, conocía muy bien aquella expresión, sus ojos se burlaron de mi por unos instantes.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no tenía ganas de seguir pensando… al fin y al cabo, nada cambiaria y todo seguiría como siempre.

-No importa-las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salí- tengo sueño.

"Te odio Cullen"

Entre al cuarto que compartía con Alice y Renesmee y no las encontré… salí corriendo de la habitación para buscar a Edward, que estaba parado en el umbral del cuarto que compartía con Emmett.

-Edward, las chicas-golpee su hombro asustada.

El simplemente me señalo el interior de la habitación sin siquiera mirarme, aun con la vista en el cuarto.

Las camas de Emmett y Edward estaban unidas en una improvisada cama matrimonial en la cual dormían Alice, Renesmee y Emmett. Él en el medio, abrazando a ambas, con gesto sereno. Aquella vista me paralizo e hizo que me latiera el corazón a doble velocidad. Miré incrédula a Edward, que los miraba con profunda ternura. Incrédula volví a mirarlos, por miedo a un error, pero me encontré con la misma escena. Sonreí maravillada y luego de unos segundos mis ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Edward; aquel escalofrió nuevamente.

-Estarán bien-me aseguró, apoyando su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro, masajeándolo levemente. Yo simplemente asentí, era un hecho_, ellos estarían bien_.

Me despedí de Edward con una extraña sensación e ingresé al cuarto vacio para recostarme en mi cama y no poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche…

Había algo extraño que estaba cambiando.

* * *

_Asdfghjklñ.-_

_**¡DIGANME QUE SE IMAGINAN ALGO!**_

_Recién vuelvo y ya todas me están recibiendo de la mejor manera. ¡Mierda que soy afortunada!_

_Dios, solo quiero satisfacerlas con los mejores capítulos que pueda escribir, eso es todo lo que quiero._

_Gracias x millones y de nuevo bienvenidas al fic, no tienen idea de cómo me incentivan día a día =D_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	12. ¡Reacciona!

**Summary: **8 chicos se unen y entablan una fuerte amistad al darse cuenta cuan diferentes son del resto… tienen diferentes poderes y no son precisamente superhéroes… la necesidad de sobrevivir frente a sus cazadores, hace que sus lazos se intensifiquen. AxJ-ExB-ExR. AU

**Disclaimer**: No soy Steph… no soy dueña de nada. Así que disfruten mi delirio =D!

**Esta es la parte en la que usualmente la gente empieza a gritar…**

**11. ¡Reacciona!**

Voltee y mire el radio reloj descansando sobre la pequeña mesita de luz junto a la cama, marcaba las 5.21am, aun era muy temprano como para despertarme, pero una fuerza mayor me impedía seguir durmiendo. Me senté en la cama y bostece, tenia sueño pero como mi cabeza no paraba de trabajar, el dormir me era una tarea casi imposible. A duras penas algunas noches dormía un par de horas, pero hoy no era el caso.

Me levante de mi cama, decidida a ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina, tal vez por un café. Así que con zumo cuidado camine fuera del cuarto que solía compartir con las chicas, ahora vacio. El living estaba casi completamente a oscuras, a no ser por la luz del condominio que se filtraba por la ventana principal. Miré alrededor, justo junto a la ventana, Edward estaba sentado, con la vista contra el cristal, mirando la playa, suspiré y me frote los ojos. Caminé despacio en su dirección luego de haber servido dos vasos de agua. Me senté en silencio junto a él.

-¿Un dólar por tus pensamientos?-le tendí el vaso, mientras bebía un poco del mío.

-No podía dormir.-dijo aceptando el agua y bebiendo un poco.

-Nunca puedes dormir -le di un empujoncito con mi brazo.

-Cierto-sonrió y me miro- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Igual.-contesté, mirando la playa.- Sabes, es como si …-pensé, pero me callé.

-Dime.

-No sé cómo explicarme-gesticulé, apoyando el vaso de agua en la alfombra.

-Intenta.

-Como si, no se… siento algo raro en el estomago. Es como si tuviese completo un vacio que nunca antes sentí. Es raro, pero-

-Entiendo-interrumpió asintiendo.

-¿Si?

-Algo. Es como si tuvieras algo que antes no tenias, y lo sintieses tuyo aun habiéndolo tenido todo el tiempo, de otra forma.

-A eso me refiero. -asentí.- ¿Crees que será malo?

-No, se que no-miró hacia adelante.

Hubo un profundo silencio entre nosotros mientras yo me dedicaba a pensar en sus cambios de humor. Edward y yo vivíamos acercándonos y alejándonos todo el tiempo. En momentos como este cuando ambos estábamos a solas podía sentir su calidez en la forma de hablar, no obstante en presencia de un tercero volvía a ser la persona fría y demandante nuevamente. Esos cambios eran mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por que que?-me volvió a mirar.

-A veces te comportas raro conmigo-gesticulé.- tú sabes…-el suspiro.

-No me comporto raro, así es como se supone que debo ser.

-¿Debes comportarte como un idiota frente a mi? Porque si a eso te refieres, vas de maravilla.

-No me comporto como idiota-sonrió.- Pero cuando estamos con los chicos, siento que tengo el doble de presión y que debo ocuparme al 100% de ellos, no me permitiría que les pase algo-me miro con una nota de desesperación- a ninguno de los cuatro.

-Pero no por eso puedes comportarte todo el tiempo tan fríamente, entrando y saliendo, demandando cosas… ni siquiera te permites mostrarte-sus cejas se fruncieron en disentimiento- me refiero, a que mas allá de tu profesión y tu nombre, no sé nada de ti, de cómo era tu vida… mi hermana tampoco, puede que Alice y Emmett toleren tu forma de ser porque siempre fuiste así, pero nosotras no te conocemos.

-No solía ser así-sonrió y agito la cabeza-. Intentaba sobrellevar las cosas de la mejor manera. Me encantaba sentirme diferente y estaba apasionadamente enamorado de mi carrera, había algo de fascinante en ello, aunque odiaba saber que Emmett y Alice tenían lo mismo. Vivía solo en Seattle mientras estudiaba, cuando me gradué volví a Forks con Carlisle ya que me parecía complicada la idea de que el solo se ocupara de los chicos. Es como si desde su nacimiento, yo me hubiese adueñado de ellos-sonrió.

-Te entiendo, yo siempre sobreprotegí a mi hermana, desde que la recuerdo.-asentí mirando como comenzaba a asomarse el sol tras el mar.

-¿Desde que la recuerdas?

-Es….complicado, pero si.

-¿Por qué sería complicado?

-Apenas le llevo 2 años y unos meses a mi hermana, así que era muy pequeña cuando Reneé se embarazo, no recuerdo nada prácticamente de la época, solo algunas imágenes de cuando ya era mayor. –me abrase aun mas a mis rodillas- Renesmee cuando tenía 13 años solía bromear con la idea de que mama y papa la habían adoptado porque mama no tenia fotos o videos de ella embarazada-me encogí de hombros- pero luego nos reíamos de la idea, ya que ella tiene muchos rasgos heredados de papa y mama.

-Y tuyos.-asintió mirándome.

-También-acepte cohibida.-¿Jacob?-cambie de tema.

-Camina por la playa….-dijo mirando el amanecer, con expresión ausente.

-Lo haces de nuevo. Te pierdes en pensamientos.-Apunté

-Bella-me miró- mi cabeza es un lio.

-La mia también y no por eso me ausento a cada rato. No puedes simplemente hacer eso todo el tiempo, sinceramente lo encuentro desesperante.-me puse de pie para irme.

-Te comportarías igual a mi si manejaras la mitad de la información con la que tengo que lidiar-se puso de pie y me enfrentó.

-Ponme a prueba-desafié.

-Todavía no estás lista-negó.

-Déjame decidir eso a mí, Edward. Ya estoy grande como para que me trates como una niña, no soy una.-discutí.

-Pues deja de actuar como una, presionándome todo el tiempo…-dijo ya enojado.

-Vete al carajo, Edward.-Agité mi cabeza y camine a mi cuarto.

Solo escuche un suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

Apoyé la taza de café frente a él de modo brusco, el simplemente bufó por lo bajo y yo me senté en la mesa junto a Renesmee y Alice. Llevábamos una semana y media sin hablarnos, o yo lo evitaba o el me evitaba a mí. No lo miraba a los ojos y esa tarea se me hacía ya un gran sacrificio. No porque necesitase ver el verde en ellos, sino porque en estos últimos dos meses había aprendido a leer sus sentimientos en ellos. Pero no me importaba, había cruzado la línea de lo que estaba dispuesta a permitir. Una cosa era querer protegernos, otra muy diferente, tenernos a ciegas.

Alice sonrió y agito la cabeza mirándolo, el simplemente negó con un cortante movimiento y pude jurar de que se había ruborizado.

-Entonces…-comenzó Renesmee, queriendo romper el hielo.

-Esta tarde podemos ir a la playa, a tomar un poco de sol-sugirió Alice.

-No-negó rápidamente Edward.- Esta noche debemos partir, así que tendrán que pasar la tarde empacando.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Emmett, de modo brusco.

-Esta noche, iremos al aeropuerto, así que debemos hacer las valijas.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo, Edward? No puedes venir y simplemente avisarnos de ese modo que es hora de partir.-cuestionó Alice, mientras Emmett y Renesmee me miraban a mí.

-Lo estoy haciendo.-contestó.

-No puedes ser un maldito déspota Edward, todo el tiempo nos ocultas información y esperas que se haga lo que tú quieres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Somos personas, no perros!

-Lo sé, y ha sido muy repentino, por eso no pude decirlo antes-explico él tranquilamente.

-Claro, siempre tienes alguna excusa, pero estas últimas semanas se hace todo lo que tu demandas. ¡Me cansaré!-advirtió Alice, golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

-Pues por lo menos, los puedo mantener vivos-la enfrentó, mordazmente.

-Veremos por cuanto…-desafió Alice.

-¡Allie!-la reprendió Renesmee.

-¡Es verdad!-le contestó Alice. –Espera que lo miremos como el gran salvador cuando es el dictador de la familia, no puedo seguir así.-le explicó a mi hermana.

-Cálmate-Emmett sujetó su mano.

-Me calmaré cuando el comience a actuar como un ser humano y no como un jodido robot…¿Bella?-me miró.-¿No dirás nada?

-¿Para qué?. Ya está todo decidido, de todos modos.-me encogí de hombros- vamos al cuarto chicos, hay que entregar la habitación ordenada.-les hice un gesto para que me acompañaran.

-¿Bella?-me llamó Edward, yo simplemente me limite a mostrarle mi dedo superior en señal de insulto.-Vamos Bella, quiero hablarte.-me llamo nuevamente, yo lo ignore y entre al cuarto con las chicas a ordenar. –Isabella- nombró mi nombre completo en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?-pregunté, fieramente.

-Solo será un segundo-dijo en tono quedo ante mi mirada, señalándome la puerta de salida.

Simplemente caminé hacia la puerta de salida y la abrí de modo brusco, casi chocándome con Jacob que estaba llegando.

-Lo siento.-dije secamente.

-Está bien-me sonrió, como siempre solía hacerlo. Un instante después, miró a Edward, quien le asintió y le señaló el interior del cuarto. Un segundo después, estaba sola con Edward, en el ascensor.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté- creí que querías hablar un segundo conmigo, no ir a otro lado.

-Serán un par de segundos entonces-dijo cuando estábamos entre el tercer y cuarto piso. Presionó un botón y el ascensor dejó de moverse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces, maniático?-lo cuestioné.

-Hay que tener cuidado, Jacob llego esta mañana diciéndome que había visto unos hombres preguntando por nosotros, en la recepción del complejo. Creo que nos hemos quedado más tiempo del necesario aquí y hemos levantado sospechas, no nos queda otra más que volver a desaparecer. Recién Jacob ha recibido los nuevos documentos nuestros, así que cambiaremos nuevamente nuestras identidades.

-De acuerdo-me crucé de brazos.

-¿No tienes nada más que decir?¿Una queja, o tal vez un insulto?-arqueó una ceja.

-¿Para qué? Si siempre serás tu quien toma las decisiones y nos mantiene "vivos"-señalé comillas en el aire.

-Vamos Bella-me reclamó- puedes hacer algo mejor, insúltame.-me provocó.

-Hace unos 50 segundos se te termino tu segundo, así que vuelve a poner en marcha este maldito ascensor antes que me vuelva claustrofóbica y comience a gritar.

El simplemente sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Bella Swan claustrofóbica? Espera, ¿hablamos de la misma Bella que recibió tres balazos hace 2 meses?

-Deja de comportarte como cretino, que tú seas omnipotente no significa que el resto también lo sea.-reproché.

-No soy omnipotente-se bufó- en absoluto.-se apoyó contra el metal del ascensor y se dejó resbalar hasta caer sentado.-En este momento, estoy muerto de miedo.

-¿Hay algo humano en ti, o solo lo dices para quedar bien?

-Soy humano Bella, no tienes idea de cuan humano soy.-aseguró mirándome.

-Pues lo disimulas muy bien-enfaticé.

-Siento que si me derrumbo por un solo momento…-se calló. Yo me arrodille frente a él, un poco movilizada por la nota angustiada de su voz.- Siento que si dejo que vean como estoy realmente, no podre. No podre ni con ellos, ni contigo. Siento que no podré salir adelante. Y aunque me duela admitirlo, te juro –me miró- en este preciso momento no tengo idea de para qué lado correr. Me estoy haciendo odiar por Alice y últimamente apenas puedo hablarle a Emmett, es como si Nessie me tuviera miedo y tu solo me contradices en cada cosa que digo. –las palabras se agolparon en su boca y sonaron como un gran estruendo.

-Cálmate Edward-tracé círculos en su espalda mientras el comenzaba a sollozar- Alice no te odia, ni Nessie te teme, todos estamos un poco molestos por como estas procediendo últimamente, pero nadie te odia. No confundas los sentimientos.

-Y… lo mas ilógico de esto es que tu eres la fuerte cuando yo debería ser quien te está sosteniendo en este momento.

-No es ilógico, es humano. Y tú sabes bien que yo no soy fuerte, tú me has sujetado la mano más de una vez cuando me derrumbe-lo despeiné un poco.

-Se que debo dejar de subestimarte tanto-declaró mirándome a los ojos y guiando mi mano hacia su mejilla- Después de todo, tú no eres solo una niña, pero me resulta tan difícil aceptar que tu eres…-sus cejas se fruncieron y abrió los ojos como platos, cerro su boca luego de tartamudear unas cuantas incoherencias.

-¿Qué yo que, Edward?-lo enfrenté con duda.-Dime que soy-exigí.

-Tu eres mayor, que tu eres mayor y puedes manejar las cosas.-se corrigió y volvió a su antigua no-expresión.

-Pues será más fácil para ti y para mi si comienzas a confiar más en mí y mi criterio. Te lo agradecería.-me puse de pie.-Vamos, odio verte quebrado.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó poniéndose de pie con mi ayuda.

-Yo no, es solo que es chocante verte así, tal vez fue por tu culpa, que quisiste verte como Superman.

-Seré el Superman de nuestra familia.-me prometió con su mirada y sujetó fuertemente mi mano, un escalofrió me recorrió cuando menciono la palabra "familia" y él lo pudo notar, porque su semblante cambio- Y lo siento si te choca mi forma de actuar o por momentos me convierto en cretino, no es mi intención que así sea.

-Tu eres un cretino-afirmé antes de volver a pulsar el botón de "Stop" del ascensor para volver a activarlo.

-¡Hey!-tiró de mi mano con un gesto de enfado empujándome contra su pecho.

Al chocar contra su torso sentí su aroma masculino, mezclado con una suave colonia con dejo a miel; entonces mi corazón comenzó a palpitar apresuradamente contra mi pecho hasta sentirlo en mis oídos fuertemente como un constante repiqueteo. Temerosa a que el escuchara mi desaforado corazón, cometí el grave error de mirarlo a los ojos y pude ver en ellos un suave destello dorado, sonriéndome. El ascensor era demasiado pequeño como para proporcionarme la cantidad de aire que necesitaba, cuando todo comenzó a girar bajo mis pies. No pude notar que me había olvidado de respirar, hasta que estuve sentada sobre mis piernas, mientras él me sostenía firmemente, arrodillado junto a mí, con una expresión de temor. Respire desesperadamente cuando me percate del pequeño detalle de mi ahogo involuntario.

-¿Te sientes bien?¿Estas bien?. Debemos ir al hospital, llamaré a Jacob.

-No, no.-dije respirando pausadamente.-Estoy bien, solo… olvide respirar y no se-mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente y me ruborice tres tonos más cuando comprendí que él me miraba con un dejo de picardía.

-Olvidaste respirar.-afirmó medio divertido.

-Lo sé, solo me pasa a mí. –oculte mi rostro contra su brazo, aun mas avergonzada.

-No, calculo que es algo común en ti.-dijo rápidamente intentando recobrar su semblante serio.

-No, no lo es, puedes reírte.-dije aun mas avergonzada de lo posible.

-Lo siento, es divertido verte hiperventilar-sonrió.

-¡No hiperventile!-lo miré.

-De acuerdo, no hiperventilaste-me sujetó aun divertido, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y me sostenía firmemente de la cintura.

-¡De acuerdo, si lo hice!-dije enfadada porque él me descubriera.

-No sabía que podía causar eso en ti-sonrió.

-No fuiste tú, solo fue el ascensor.-me sostuve contra la pared mientras el pulsaba el botón de funcionamiento.

-Claro, el ascensor.-coincidió con una sonrisa.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas en la planta baja y solo alcancé a ver tres hombres en el umbral de este, aguardando a subir a él. Uno de sus rostros, me resulto familiar, pero no pude asegurar conocerlo cuando lo veía a distancia y a duras penas, ya que aun con Edward de frente, tenia tapado el panorama. Sentí un peso hundirse bajo mis pies, cuando note que otro hombre de traje negro se subía al ascensor.

* * *

_Me reservo y planto duda entre sus suposiciones. Todo puede pasar en este fic chicas, así que háganse la idea ;)_

_Espero que este cap las satisfaga, a mi me dejo muy conforme._

_Por otro lado, les cuento que esta madrugada me voy de vacaciones, así que por las próximas dos semanas, no va a haber actualización, disculpen por eso, pero realmente soy infeliz portando mi notebok._

_Y la parte buena: tengo los próximos 3 caps ya escritos, por lo cual ni bien llegue a Buenos Aires de nuevo, van a poder leer =)._

_Muchisimas gracias por haber retomado el fic, a mis viejas lecotras y a las nuevas: bienvenidas sean, soy feliz si a ustedes les gusta._

_Gracias por todo el apoyo, cariño y las fuerzas. _

_Saben que para criticas y proposiciones estoy completamente abierta. Me pueden escribir en el Twitter en (arroba) MelanieWay_

_Gracias de nuevo por todo, ustedes merecen lo mejor =)_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	13. Escapa

**Summary: **8 chicos se unen y entablan una fuerte amistad al darse cuenta cuan diferentes son del resto… tienen diferentes poderes y no son precisamente superhéroes… la necesidad de sobrevivir frente a sus cazadores, hace que sus lazos se intensifiquen. AxJ-ExB-ExR. AU

**Disclaimer**: No soy Steph… no soy dueña de nada. Así que disfruten mi delirio =D!

* * *

**Esta es la parte en la que usualmente la gente empieza a gritar…**

_**Capitulo 12: Escapa**_

_Escapa de todo, de tus sentimientos, la ira, el dolor, haz lo que sea necesario, pero no te quiebres. NUNCA._

Miré desesperada a Edward y cuando supe que aquel hombre giraba su vista hacia nosotros, no pude hacer nada mas que tomar el rostro de mi acompañante y atraerlo hacia mis labios, en medio de la desesperación lo bese y sostuve su nuca, con miedo a que me rechazara y me empujase lejos. Si eso pasaba no solamente se veria dañado mi orgullo, sino también estaríamos en un gran problema, cerré los ojos e intente ignorar las chispas y la electricidad que me recorría en ese momento. Casi hiperventilo nuevamente cuando Edward ya no asombrado, cerro los ojos y presiono fuertemente mi cadera contra sus manos hasta acorralarme contra el fondo del asensor. No pude evitar soltar un leve gemido acompañado por un respingo cuando sentí su lengua rodear la comisura de mis labios. Anonadada por su respuesta, apenas separé mis labios y sentí como su lengua buscaba la mia hasta encontrarla. El piso temblo bajo mis pies y solo atine a tomar un gran respiro y reponderle aun sorprendida. Quise gritar por la cantidad de emociónes que me embargaban en ese momento, cuando recordé que aun no podía apartarme de el, porque eramos observados y porque sinceramente no queria romper el beso. Sus manos presionaron mas fuerte mi cadera a medida que una subia por mi cintura hasta apoyarse contra mi espalda. Sentí un golpe seco contra mis pulmones mientras el me apoyaba abruptamente contra el ascensor. De la bronca quise besarlo, aun mas fieramente, de forma casi desesperada. El beso no era suave, no era tierno, era salvaje y desenfrenado, no podía decirle que no, ni separarlo, no queria.

El ascensor freno y abri un ojo para ver como aquellos hombres bajaban en el sexto piso. Las puertas del ascensor estaban casi cerrándose cuando me separé de él emujandolo hacia atrás, hasta chocarse contra las puertas del ascensor, mi vista estaba nublada cuando note que esos hombres se habían bajado en nuestro piso.

-¿Qué?-gritó casi histérico Edward, cuando lo separaba y presionaba el botón de subsuelo.

-Tu, te callas-le ordené, mientras sacaba mi celular del bolsillo.-¡Maldita sea, no tengo señal!

-Bella, acabas de besarme, ¿Por qué te preocupas por el maldito celular? ¡Nos hemos besado!-señalo lo obvio, preferí ignorarlo.

-Tu eres el lector de mentes-le apunte- dime que escuchaste cuando nos besábamos.-ordené, aun ida pero sumamente enfadada y desesperada.

-Yo, yo… no pensaba, solo…

-¿No pensabas?, nos besábamos y no escuchaste nada, genial.-comente tomandolo de la mano y arrastrándolo fuera del ascensor.

-¿Donde vamos, Bella, que esta pasando? ¿Por qué me besas y estas enojada, por que no me dices nada? Digo, a mi también me gusto el beso. Y no creo que el sotano sea el mejor lugar para continuar-

-Te callas-ordene mientras lo arrastraba por un pasillo y buscaba una habitación abierta.

Finalmente encontré una puerta abierta, por la cual ingrese y empuje a Edward bruscamente para que me acompañara. Lo solté y me contente al ver que aunque estuviéramos en el subsuelo habia señal en mi móvil. Busque rapidamente en la agenda el numero de Emmett.

-¡Emmett!-gemi aliviada, cuando escuche su voz.

-¿Bella, donde están?. Alice tuvo una visión, los cazadores venían a por nosotros.

-Donde están, Emmett.

-Estamos en un taxi, llendo al aeropuerto. Hace 5 minutos hemos salido del complejo, te llame a ti y a Edward, pero me atendía el contestador, ¿están bien, estas bien?

-Si, estamos bien.-suspire un poco mas tranquila. –Quedate junto a las chicas y busca un motel barato, en una hora te llamare para que me pases la dirección.

-¿Segura que están bien?, ¿Dónde fueron?

-En serio, estamos bien y no te preocupes, cuida a las chicas.

-De acuerdo. Llamame si necesitan algo.

-Gracias-contesté antes de cortar.

-¿Qué fue eso?-reclamó Edward ni bien colgué, batí mi cabello, ya desesperada sin saber que explicarle. Despues de todo era lógica la reacción.

-¿Que?-dije nerviosa.

-Me besas y actuas como si nada pasara, llamas a Emmett que esta en quien sabe donde y me ignoras.

-Pues… no es mi culpa que seas un terrible lector de mentes, si te hubieras concentrado mientras nos besábamos, no actuarias asi-dije enojada.

-NO PUEDO LEER TU MENTE, recuerda-señalo con lentitud, como si yo fuese la idiota.

-¡No me refiero a mi, maldita sea!.. Habrías servido de mucho si te hubieses esforzado.

-Me esforcé…¡Te besaba, maldición!-gritó.

-Oh, asi que besarme es un esfuerzo para ti-enfatice, molesta.

-¡No!... me esforcé para no arrancarte la ropa ahí mismo.-dijo ofendido por mi pregunta, cuando comprendió lo que habia dicho su rostro se nublo. Yo, no sabia que cara poner, ni por asombro creía esa mentira, ni me esperaba semejante improvisación.

-No necesito que apliques tu sarcasmo conmigo, no me interesa.

-¿Ves?-me señalo- no estas lista para saber la verdad.

-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, no lo estoy, ni lo voy a estar…¿A quien engaño?, no estoy lista siquiera para convivir contigo bajo el mismo techo… ¡simplemente te odio!

-Dudo mucho que me odies, por algo me besaste-se acerco a mi y coloco su rostro frente al mio, a escasas pulgadas.

-Te equivocas.-dije con ponzoña acumulada- Te bese para salvarnos la vida, porque los cazadores que subieron al ascensor podrían habernos descubierto-dije bajo mi aliento.

Su rostro era digno de ser fotografiado, el enojo y la ira en sus ojos ahora habían desaparecido, junto a su arrogante sonrisa. Tenia una expresión lívida en su rostro, que me hizo cuestionar si aquella habia sido la mejor forma de plantear la verdad. Despues de todo, yo si queria besarlo, pero no podía dejar que el lo supiera. Retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de mi y se apoyo contra la puerta de servicio.

-¿Los cazadores están aquí?

-Se bajaron en nuestro piso, pero no encontraron a los chicos, Alice tuvo una visión y llegaron a escapar a tiempo, ahora iran a un motel a esperarnos. Asi que tenemos que ir-dije encaminándome hacia la salida, cuando sentí como su mano sujetaba mi brazo.

-Espera, si aun están en el edificio, no podremos movernos, a esta altura ya deben de haber registrado nuestra habitación.

-Lo se, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Solo espera una hora, ellos no querrán quedarse mucho tiempo aquí, levantaran sospecha.-me dijo con cautela, yo simplemente asentí.

Me senté en la esquina contraria de la habitación, solo para recapitular todo lo que habia sucedido en la ultima media hora. Peleamos, fue amable conmigo, nos besamos, peleamos. Si, definitivamente teníamos futuro. Me reí aunte mi sarcasmo, esta seria una hora eterna si no hacia nada productivo. Comencé a trazar en mi cabeza un plan que nos sacara del apuro a todos, tenia que ser perfecto y a prueba de fallas, por mas pequeña que esta fuese, ya habíamos derrapado mas de una vez.

-Siento si te ofendí con el beso…o lo que dije luego-

-Eres hombre, es entendible.-le interrumpi de forma cortante.

-Claro-revoleó los ojos.-No me olvidaré-aseguró. Yo simplemente asentí, sin estar segura de qué no se olvidaría.

Mi celular sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Atendí sobresaltada, ya que no esperaba ninguna llamada, Jacob me saludó.

-He dejado a los chicos en un motel seguro, estoy a una cuadra del complejo, ire a buscarlos.

-Espera, no sabemos si aun los cazadores siguen aquí.

-Siguen allí-aseguró.

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunte, mirando a Edward que ahora estaba de pie frente a mi.

-Porque estoy en la puerta y hay dos Cadillacs negros esperándolos. Se que son de ellos, ya los vi antes.

-¿Entonces?-pregunté, Edward me arranco el celular de la mano.

-Jacob, es Edward; porque no me llamaste?-reprochó.- ¡Diablos!-exclamo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo y lo revisaba. Abrió el móvil, le quitó la batería y lo tiró al piso, mientras lo pisaba fuertemente, se guardó algo en el bolsillo y tiró los restos del móvil detrás de un gran armario.-De acuerdo.-colgó.

-¿Era realmente necesario romper el móvil?-pregunté.

-No tenia batería y de todos modos debemos cambiar de numero.

-Eres un idiota.-acoté, quitándole mi móvil de la mano.

-Lo soy-afirmó y sujetó mi mano firmemente, mientras me arrastraba fuera del cuarto.

-¿Qué haces? Aun están aquí.

-Confia en mi, se lo que hago y ahora si estoy concentrado-dijo de modo cortante, encarándome.

En un idiota impulso, no se me ocurrió idea mejor, que besarlo. El me respondió al instante, sujetándome fuertemente de la cintura y apretándome contra si, en un impulso acaricie su labio inferior con mi lengua e inmediatamente fui recibida por la suya para luchar salvajemente. Aproveché su atención para empujarlo contra la pared con toda mi fuerza y acorralarlo ahí. Casi de forma involuntaria me separé de el, recordando el verdadero propósito de aquel beso.

-No lo estas-dije respirando a duras penas.

-Pues lo estaría si dejases de besarme.-contraataco.

-Creeme, no es la gran cosa-mentí mientras aun sentía como volaban mariposas dentro de mi estomago.-Vamos.

Tomé su mano y lo arrastre por aquel interminable pasillo, aun sin estar segura de a donde terminaríamos. Apenas escuché el grito de Edward cuando sentí un dolor punzante contra mi nuca. Mi vista se nubló cuando voltié y llegue a ver la mirada de pánico en su rostro, quise morir por cambiar aquella expresión. Nunca antes habia llegado a ver sus ojos de aquel modo. Susurré bajo mi aliento "Corre" y sentí como mi cuerpo se desplomaba en los brazos de un desconocido. Me sentí liviana e ida. Cerré los ojos y me entregué, no valia la pena luchar ni sentir. Solo queria descanzar.

_Ok, finally nuevo cap… espero que les guste, yo realmente me entretuve escribiéndolo y estoy sumamente conforme…_

_Les cuento que quedan aproximadamente 10 caps mas hasta llegar al final, por lo cual ya pasamos la primer mitad del fic… quiero saber TODAS sus opiniones, ya que no les cuesta mucho enviar sus RRs (veo que últimamente muchas de ustedes dejaron de opinar y me encantaría saber el motivo)._

_Gracias a todas las que dejan sus RRs siempre, por seguir ahí y a quienes no lo dejan pero leen siempre, gracias también por estar._

_xoxo_

**M.-**


End file.
